O Débito
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Há quatro coisas que todas pessoas tem de mais do que percebem: pecados, dívidas, anos, e inimigos. Na volta a Hogwarts, as coisas não parecem mais as mesmas para Harry sem um certo loiro. E Draco teme voltar por causa do débito bruxo com o moreno. Pós DH


**O Débito  
**  
_Há quatro coisas que todas pessoas tem de mais do que percebem: pecados, dívidas, anos, e inimigos.  
_  
**Autor: Rhysenn **

**Tradução: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Classificação M  
Par: Harry / Draco  
Spoilers: Livro 7  
Palavras: 4000 + **

Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, todos os personagens pertencem à J.K.

**A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS GAROTOS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!  
**  
**Nota autora:** UA pouco antes do epílogo de Relíquias da Morte e continua a partir daí. Esta fic iniciou como uma experiência, quando comecei a escrever sobre H / D novamente, mas cresceu como ossos com Esquelece e virou uma história completa. Ou algo parecido.:P

**Nota da tradutora: **Ói eu aqui traveiz! E lá vamos nós, outra Drarry escrita pela mesma autora do Poção Irresistível. Pessoal, esta mulher sabe nos deixar com o coração apertado pelos lindinhos, mas felizmente gosta de happy endings (como eu). Então boa diversão!

---

**O Débito**

1: Pecados  
  
_Há quatro coisas que cada pessoa tem de mais do que percebe: pecados, dívidas, anos, e inimigos._

-- Provérbio persa  


Quando Harry voltou ao Grande Salão, o sentimento de júbilo na sala ainda cavernosa era esmagadora, celebrações espalhavam-se pelos corredores, o teto encantado brilhava sobre eles, e faces alegres ou chorosas brilhavam mais que as luzes de um novo dia.

Ron acenava para ele na direção da mesa onde a Família Weasley estava reunida; Harry assentiu para dizer que iria para lá, Ron e Hermione passaram à frente para juntarem-se à família. Percy olhou ao redor, viu Ron e imediatamente puxou seu irmão mais novo num abraço feroz . Harry olhou Percy, que parecia muito mais velho e desgastado do que se lembrava quando ele era Monitor Chefe; os Weasleys tinham perdido um filho, mas pelo menos encontraram o outro.

Harry olhou por todo o Hall, e seus olhos pareciam a escapar do borrão de pessoas para se fixar nos três Malfoys, sentados muito juntos no final de uma mesa na extremidade do salão. Eles pareciam cegos para toda a alegria e a festa em torno deles. Também não parecem estar falando entre si - eles apenas sentavam lá, foi fácil para Harry para escapar da multidão e chegar ao local onde estavam.

Lucius Malfoy foi o primeiro a levantar os olhos quando viu Harry parado, de pé na frente deles.

Harry colocou a mão em seu bolso - e quando a retirou, não era a varinha das varinhas ou a sua própria recém consertada que ele empunhava, mas uma de pilriteiro e pêlo de unicórnio. Assim que seus dedos se fecharam em torno da madeira, luz verde e chamas douradas apareceram na mente de Harry ; então elas se foram e Harry estava olhando para o cinzento dos olhos de Draco, que o encarava.

Harry levantou a mão, apontando a varinha diretamente no rosto da Draco.

Ele viu uma pontada de medo nos olhos da Draco, ao lado do seu filho, Narcissa fez um som sufocado.

Draco fitava o rosto de Harry sobre a ponta da varinha, ele piscou rapidamente, e Harry viu Draco fechar inútilmente a mão direita. Harry sabia que os Malfoys estavam desarmados - A varinha de Lucius tinha sido destruída, a de Narcissa foi se perdeu no Fogo Maldito da sala Precisa, e a de Draco estava neste instante sendo apontada para o rosto do seu antigo dono.

"Potter", Falou Lucius; o tom humilde na sua voz era curiosamente de satisfação. "Por favor - acabou - não há necessidade -"

"De pé", disse Harry, seus olhos não deixando Draco, e Lucius Malfoy ficou em silêncio.

Draco mordeu o seu lábio inferior enquanto se levantava. Harry inclinou seu punho para cima de forma a varinha ficasse apontando direto para Draco. Ele fitou a face pálida e pontuda que já despertara tantas emoções nele antes: raiva e aversão, maléfica satisfação, e, mais recentemente, pena, e até mesmo simpatia.

Ele pensou sobre como Malfoy ,Crabbe e Goyle os tinham emboscado na Sala Precisa, ainda desafiantes, de como eles quase foram queimados vivos; então Draco piscou e Harry lembrou de como Draco tinha fitado o chão e se recusado a identificá-lo positivamente - quando eles foram levados para a Mansão Malfoy como prisioneiros de Greyback; recordou o olhar no rosto de Draco refletido no espelho do banheiro dos monitores com rastros de lágrimas e incredulidade, ver o medo nos olhos dele quando Voldemort o forçou a torturar Rowle; então , inexplicavelmente, o calor do corpo de Draco pressionado contra suas costas quando a vassoura voava pelo ar, mãos de Draco agarradas nele, isto ele nunca poderia esquecer...

Harry deu um passo em frente, trazendo a ponta da varinha de Draco a alguns centímetros do seu rosto, apontando para o ponto meio daqueles olhos arregalados. Sentiu Draco tremer e respirar com dificuldade; Narcissa deixou escapar um gemido.

"Sua varinha", disse Harry, olhando diretamente para os olhos assustados de Draco.

Draco o fitava sem se mover, a sua expressão congelada como se alguém tivesse posto um feitiço de corpo preso, e a força do olhar de Harry sobre si era a única coisa que o impedia de desabar.  
Harry sentiu que as pessoas mais próximas de onde eles estavam ficaram mais silenciosas; em ambos os lados da Draco, Lucius e Narcissa o fitavam com idênticas expressões de impotência e medo.

Com um rápido movimento de dedos Harry virou varinha de modo a que a empunhadura ficasse virada para Draco, a ponta virada para si próprio - uma direção familiar, Harry pensou sem graça. Draco esquivou-se num movimento brusco, como se a varinha, agora pudesse enviar maldições para ele pela outra extremidade.

"Pegue", disse Harry.

Depois de um longo momento Draco finalmente se moveu; levantou uma mão trêmula agarrando a varinha à sua frente. Harry soltou a varinha no momento em que os dedos Draco fecharam-se. Ele deu um passo para trás e em seguida saiu caminhando.

Assim que fez isto, Harry permitiu-se devanear, por um selvagem e perverso momento, o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse lançado um _Crucio_ em Draco com sua própria varinha, na frente de seus pais. A parte negra de Harry voltou à vida quando ele recordou a satisfação de ver Alecto Carrow contorcer-se e sofrer sob a maldição; será que Lucius e Narcissa tentariam fazê-lo parar de machucar seu filho, apesar de estarem desarmados e rodeados de pessoas que adorariam vê-los trancados em Azkaban para o resto de suas vidas?

Narcissa provavelmente, Harry decidiu; ela amava Draco, talvez como Lily o tinha amado. E Lucius - ele deve ter amado o filho também, pois o Lorde das Trevas tinha considerado que a forma mais dolorosa, e mais eficaz para punir as falhas de Lucius era usar Draco .

Harry se deu conta que ele e Draco tinham algo em comum: pais que preocupavam com eles. A única diferença era que os de Harry estavam mortos.

"Potter", veio a voz de Draco atrás dele.

Harry parou e olhou em volta - para sua surpresa, ele viu que havia dado apenas a alguns passos de onde estava com os Malfoys. Seu pensamento parecia ter coberto maiores distâncias e tempo; memórias eram estranhas de certa forma, a eternidade podia acontecer em instantes.

Draco avançou; eles ficaram no mesmo nível, e ele era apenas ligeiramente mais alto do que o moreno. Harry viu a varinha de pilriteiro, ainda empunhada na mão direita de Draco.

"Porquê?" veio a pergunta calma, e eles estavam tão perto que Harry estava certo de que mais ninguém ouviu Draco falar, exceto ele.

Harry olhou para Draco, fitando seus olhos.

"Não sei", ele respondeu.

Ele estava prestes sair novamente quando mão de Draco moveu-se segurando-o pelo pulso. Pelo canto do olho Harry viu Draco levantar sua mão - ele ficou tenso primeiramente, e então entendeu que a varinha estava sendo segurada e não empunhada, repousando entre polegar e palma. Os dedos de Draco moveram-se, como se fossem a tocar seu rosto--

BANG! Draco e de repente foi afastado bruscamente de si - Harry piscou e o viu voar pelo ar antes de cair solidamente num banco cerca de seis metros adiante. Narcissa gritou, ela e Lucius apressaram-se para acudir o filho.

Harry virou-se para encontrar Ron correndo em sua direção, o rosto vermelho, varinha empunhada de frente para ele.

"Harry!" falou sem fôlego. "Malfoy levantou a varinha - estava prestes a atacar você -"

"Não!" Harry ficou dividido entre acalmar Ron e ver se Draco, agora fora de visão por ter seus pais em volta dele, estava bem. "Bem, Ron - nós estávamos apenas conversando!"

"Conversando!" Ron repetia, horrorizado, como se isso fosse um conceito completamente alheio. "Mas... não era para ele ter uma varinha, e o modo como ele -"

"Eu devolvi a dele," Harry cortou.

"O quê!" Ron segurou Harry pelo ombros e o sacudiu sem parar. "Você está fora do ar - devolveu a varinha para Malfoy - ele te lançou um _Imperius_, Harry?"

"Não!" disse Harry novamente, desta vez mais alto. "Eu achei que ele deveria ter a sua varinha de volta. Só isso!"

Ele desviou-se de Ron, dirigindo-se para o local onde Draco tinha caído e que estava vazio agora , Harry olhou a tempo de ver Lucius e Narcissa apressando-se em direção a porta do Grande salão, apoiando Draco entre eles.

"Todos já sabem que você é um herói, companheiro", a voz de Ron se fez ouvir ao lado dele. "Você não tem que ser legal com o Malfoy - e só porque você subitamente ficou com um punhado de varinhas extras não significa que você precise..."

Antes que Harry pudesse dar um passo em frente, viu um último lampejo de loiro e os Malfoys foram embora.

Ron estava próximo a ele balançando a cabeça virando seus olhos para o céu, o que já estava brilhante, o azul visível através nuvens do teto encantado. Harry permaneceu onde estava por um momento, então olhou ao longo da entrada do salão e não os seguiu.

Vários meses depois

Véspera de Natal

A neve caía do céu em branco tufos para se juntar aos montes fofos que acarpetavam o chão molhado. Havia definitivamente um ar de leveza em toda a volta, um reluzir branco que parecia brilhar de todos os lugares e fazer tudo brilhar com o pálido brilho do luar.

Harry caminhava ao longo da curva, até que finalmente chegou e parou na frente dos grandes portões de ferro forjado da Mansão Malfoy. Ele levantou os olhos e fitou a construção que se erguia no final da longa alameda - havia um certo ar de antiga magnificência na mansão, um senso de glórias passadas, e que brilhava como uma jóia negra borrada contra a neve branca e as sebes um tanto crescidas que flanqueavam todo o perímetro.

Que os Malfoys foram autorizados a manter a sua casa, Harry sabia, o que não foi pouca coisa, e provavelmente, mais do que eles esperavam. Ninguém via muito Lucius ou Narcisa Malfoy estes dias, exceto quando Narcissa aparecia às vezes na cidade vizinha para comprar alimentos - não haviam mais elfos domésticos para fazer o trabalho.

Ele chegou perto e abriu o portão de ferro; que se manteve silencioso e abriu com um rangido. Uma das condições do Ministério para que os Malfoys mantivessem o imóvel era que nenhum encanto seria permitido para bloquear a entrada das instalações. Funcionários do Ministério também tinham o direito de fazer visitas sem aviso prévio, sempre que queriam, e eles teriam de dar pleno acesso à casa para ter certeza de que o Malfoys tinham se regenerado, como haviam prometido.

Harry avançou pela alameda nevada até chegar à porta da frente. A argola de serpente ainda estava lá, e ele a bateu duas vezes. Vários momentos mais tarde a porta se abriu e Narcisa Malfoy estava parada na entrada.

Narcissa parecia a mesma, mas havia algo diferente nela desde a última vez Harry a tinha visto. Suas feições afiladas e delicadas aparentavam um certo cansaço, fazendo Harry lembrar da Moça Cinzenta, o fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw - que parecia estar ali, mas na realidade não estava.

Narcissa fitou Harry com genuína surpresa.

"H - Harry Potter". Ela piscou algumas vezes e, em seguida, pareceu esquecer as palavras.

Arrogância e a soberba haviam desaparecido do seu tom de voz e do seu olhar. Agora Harry percebia por que razão ela e Lucius haviam implorado tão desesperadamente para manter a posse e viver na Mansão - era o último resquício da glória que eles tiveram, todo o restante havia desaparecido.

Harry olhou para Narcissa.

"Estou aqui para ver Draco", disse ele. "Ele está?"

Harry viu uma breve expressão de incerteza e pânico em seus olhos - mas talvez lembrando as regras do Ministério quanto ao acesso ilimitado a Mansão, ela pareceu pensar melhor antes de objetar. Harry tinha estado no Wizengamot (Alta corte Bruxa) durante o julgamento dos Malfoys , e foi apenas o seu testemunho de como Narcissa tinha-se arriscado e mentido para os Comensais da Morte a seu favor, que os fez escapar da prisão pelos crimes por eles cometidos.

"Sim, Draco está aqui". Narcissa deu um passo para trás e manteve a porta aberta. "Venha para dentro e espere, que eu vou chamá-lo."

Harry caminhou para o corredor assim que Narcissa fechou a porta, e o levou à sala de desenho e em seguida subiu apressadamente a escadaria de mármore desaparecendo da vista.

Harry olhou em volta, de imerso na familiaridade distante da sala: Bellatrix tinha torturado Hermione sobre o tapete não muito longe de onde Harry estava de pé agora, e seu olhar focou no local onde ele tinha pulado para trás dele uma poltrona para arrebatar a varinha de Draco . Ele levantou os olhos e viu o lustre restaurado pendurado no teto,um brilho brusco em suas bordas; e Harry olhou para longe dos pontos de luz quando pensou ver a rápida trajetória e o brilho de uma faca de prata voar pelo ar.

Ele fechou os olhos. O mais difícil sempre foi lembrar aqueles que tinham morrido por ele, que morreram para protegê-lo. Voldemort tinha estado certo sobre uma coisa: havia pessoas demais que de bom grado haviam sacrificado suas vidas por ele, e Harry ainda sentia uma pontada de culpa quando pensava em cada um deles, seus rostos gravados na sua mente como nomes gravados em pedra.

O barulho de passos nas as escadas fizeram Harry se virar, e ele viu Draco descendo os degraus. Draco parecia mais magro do que antes, o que dava às suas pálidas bochechas uma aparência encovada; seu cabelo louro estava ligeiramente bagunçado, ele estava com vestas pretas sobre uma camiseta branca e calças escuras.

Draco andou pelo o saguão e parou na frente de Harry. Seus olhos estavam encobertos.

"O que você quer?" ele disse.

O costumeiro olhar de desprezo sumira, juntamente com a frieza e desconfiança que Harry associava com aqueles olhos cinza claro. Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo, agora mais longo e menos elegante, e Harry percebeu como seu pulso era fino.

Harry não tinha necessidade do olho mágico de Moody para dizer que Narcissa e Lucius estavam por ali, fora de vista, mas observando-os e se tivessem qualquer coisa como as orelhas extensíveis estariam ouvindo a conversa.

Harry falou.

"Porque não vamos ao seu quarto e conversamos lá", disse ele.

Ele estava certo de que vira um brilho nos olhos de Draco - a respeito do que, ele não estava certo. Depois Draco virou-se e sem uma palavra dirigiu-se para as escadas, e Harry o seguiu. Ele trilhou pelos degraus de mármore atrás de Draco até o segundo andar, eles caminharam por um corredor atapetado que os levou a uma grande porta esculpida com o que pareciam ser Runas decorativas.

Draco abriu a porta e Harry o seguiu. O quarto estava pouco iluminado, uma frágil luz nevada passava através da única janela do lado mais afastado. Ele esquadrinhou o quarto, reparando nas tapeçarias ricamente coloridas, agora ligeiramente sombreadas que decoravam as paredes. O tom verde escuro das cortinas que desciam pela ricamente ornamentada cama de dossel e o teto acima de um branco muito pálido, da cor de ossos.

Draco tinha fechado a porta, mas ele estava de pé contra a mesma com uma mão atrás dele. Ele nada disse, apenas olhou Harry como se ele fosse um intruso em seu quarto. Harry não se sentia realmente dessa forma, porém, havia algo sombriamente calmante sobre estar sozinho com Draco, algo nele que parecia estar se revelando nesta invasão de privacidade.

Harry olhou ao redor e seus olhos caíram sobre a mesa de cabeceira onde estava uma varinha familiar. Ele caminhou para lá, e quando a pegou e passou um dedo ao longo de seu comprimento ele sentiu Draco ficar tenso. A varinha de pilriteiro acomodou-se confortávelmente em sua palma, sob seus dedos, sua mão fechou-se em torno dela, e ele pode lembrar a última vez que tinha lançado um feitiço com ela.

Ele olhou para Draco, que estava assistindo exploração sua varinha mágica com uma expressão resguardada.

"Está funcionando bem?" Harry perguntou.

Harry captou um olhar atento passar pelo rosto deDraco. "É - está tudo bem."

Harry largou a varinha mágica, e pressentiu Draco exalar e relaxar um pouco.

"Então," Harry disse. "Você está voltando para Hogwarts? A Sonserina ainda é uma das casas, caso de você esteja se perguntando".

A escola restaurada, agora com McGonagall como diretora, recentemente reabrira em setembro, o início do novo ano letivo. Todos os estudantes foram fortemente encorajados a voltar, retomar os seus estudos e fazer seus exames. Filhos de Comensais da Morte, exceto aqueles que fossem maiores de idade ou que estivessem sob julgamento, também seriam aceitos de volta na escola.

Tinha sido estranho voltar para a escola novamente após tudo que aconteceu, mas se havia uma coisa da qual Harry queria se orgulhar, era que fora devidamente graduado em Hogwarts. Todos os professores tinham regressado para as posições de quando Dumbledore ainda era o diretor - McGonagall, Transfiguração; Flitwick, Feitiços; Slughorn, poções; Trelawney e Firenze, adivinhação; Sprout, Herbologia; Hagrid, Trato de criaturas mágicas.

Todos eles tinham voltado, exceto um. Ele nunca iria voltar.

"Qual é o ponto?" O tom de Draco foi carregado de desprezo. "Herbologia? Envasar plantas maldosas que só querem comer nossas mãos? E quem precisa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora?"

"Voldemort não foi o primeiro Bruxo das Trevas da história," Harry respondeu calmamente, olhando para Draco. "E ele certamente não será o último."

Draco fitou Harry.

"Eu suponho que você está me pedindo para ir agora - como professor."

Harry abriu a boca e em seguida, parou. Antes do início do ano letivo, quando eles lhe pediram para segurar as pontas até que as aulas pudessem ser oficialmente retomadas, Harry havia hesitado brevemente antes de aceitar, apesar de ele próprio ser também um estudante do sétimo ano, concluindo os exames finais.

"Estou apenas no preenchendo a vaga até que possam encontrar alguém que se enquadre no trabalho," Harry respondeu. "E uma vez que Severo Snape foi o último professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tive, é uma honra tomar o seu lugar até mesmo que seja apenas por um tempo."

Draco olhou para longe, à menção do nome de Snape.

"Bem," disse ele. "Eu não posso pensar em uma única razão, que me faça voltar para Hogwarts."

"Para ter o seus NIEMS e terminar a sua formação, se isto significa alguma coisa?"

"Certo". Draco deixou escapar uma risada curta. "Porque as qualificações vão me trazer muitos benefícios e todas as empresas do Mundo Bruxo vão fazer fila para contratar um Malfoy."

Harry tinha esquecido este detalhe. Os Malfoys, antigamente uma prestigiada família bruxa que tinha inspirado temor e respeito de muitos, agora era nada mais do que um nome em desgraça. Draco tinha razão, seria quase impossível de encontrar trabalho, não para o filho de um proeminente ex-Comensal da Morte.

"Nem todo mundo ama aquele lugar como você, sabe," disse Draco, e fitava um ponto adiante da cabeça de Harry, no outro extremo do quarto.

Harry olhou para ele abruptamente.

"Eles se preocupam com você", ele disparou de volta, um tom perigoso em sua voz ; ele sabia que Malfoy sabia do que ele estava falando. "Eles te vigiaram durante todo o tempo que você estava lá, assim não ouse falar de Hogwarts como - como algo que nunca significou nada."

Draco não respondeu. No silêncio que se seguiu, ocorreu a Harry que as memórias que ele tinha de Hogwarts poderiam ser muito diferentes das de Draco. Durante os bons tempos quando ele tinha a sua gangue de bajuladores em volta, era uma coisa, mas quando ele praticamente vivia na Sala Precisa, desesperadamente lutando com uma tarefa que parecia impossível, onde ele teve que lidar com a sua dor e a dissolução de sua família, ele estava sózinho.

"Você gosta disso?"

Draco agora fitava seus olhos, e havia um novo brilho muito escuro neles.

Harry olhou para ele. "O que?"

"Você gosta disso," Draco repetiu; o tom reprimido de sua voz agora, a tornava mais enérgica. "De que minha família esteja em dívida com você porque você convenceu o Ministério a nos manter fora de Azkaban? Você gosta de passear por esta casa, sabendo que foi só por sua causa de que conseguimos mantê-la e viver aqui? Será que é por isto por que você veio aqui, para ter certeza de que saibamos exatamente o quanto estamos em dívida com você - ou trata-se de - você quer -você quer algum tipo de pagamento? "

Harry fitava Draco, que tinha colocado para fora a última frase como se ele estivesse lutando com as palavras por um bom tempo.

"Pagamento?" Harry expressou, olhandoo rapaz louro que estava com as costas coladas contra a porta de madeira escura. "Que tipo de pagamento que você poderia eventualmente me dar, Malfoy?"

"Depende. Que tipo de pagamento você poderia possivelmente desejar?"

As palavras de Draco correram através dele como uma espada; Harry sentiu frieza passar através dele, rapidamente seguidos por uma explosão de calor. Ele sentiu que estava enraizado ao local, e não conseguia se mover enquanto via Draco largar-se da porta e se aproximar, finalmente chegando direitamente à sua frente.

Harry mirava os olhos cinzas, e foi quando ele se deu conta da verdade, algo que sabia há algum tempo.

Alguma coisa havia mudado: era, literalmente, como se ele tivesse morrido e despertado como uma nova pessoa que era ele mesmo, principalmente - mas não completamente. Ele se sentiu da mesma maneira quando caminhava, em direção à floresta para o que ele tinha certeza que seria sua morte - e nesses últimos, preciosos momentos, ele não se agarrara ao grande, ao óbvio, mas às pequenas coisas, o perfume do vento e a sensação da da terra, ao farfalhar das folhas e o sabor da chuva.

E desde então ele voltou sentindo uma perceptível a mudança de foco - as coisas grandes desbotadas na periferia, e as pequenas coisas que ele se deu conta e procurou, como a maneira com que seus olhos sempre procuravam pela cabeça loira e brilhante na mesa da Sonserina, e como seu coração tinha falhado uma batida, quando naquele dia no Grande Salão, quando Draco tinha levantado a mão como se fosse tocar seu rosto, momentos antes de Ron o atingir com um feitiço.

Agora Harry se moveu e colocou suas mãos no rosto Draco - ele viu uma cintilação nos olhos do loiro, mas o garoto não se afastou. Os dedos de Harry deslizaram pela pele de Draco e sentiu frio ao toque, ou talvez suas mãos estivessem demasiado quentes.

A voz de Draco era praticamente um sopro quando ele falou novamente.

"Tudo o que você quiser, Potter."

Potter. Havia algo zombeteiramente familiar, na pronúncia do seu nome e na forma como Draco falou, seus traços brilharam na réstia de luz que cruzava sua face. E aquela pequena parte negra de sua mente subitamente ressurgiu: querendo, desejando tomar, possuir e Harry distraidamente perguntou-se se havia ainda algum fragmento da alma de Voldemort dentro dele que não tinha sido exorcisado. Ele tinha olhado para Draco através dos olhos de Voldemort, e da forma como ele estava olhando para Draco agora, não havia qualquer diferença.

Harry inclinou-se e pressionou sua boca contra a de Draco..

Ele sentiu tensão, mas não houve resistência e Draco ficou ali, de pé completamente parado, lábios frios e inertes, deixando Harry beijá-lo - mas parecia errado, como forçar uma peça de um quebra-cabeças e se encaixar, como tentar que dois pólos de mesma carga de dois ímãs se atraiam.

Quando Harry parou o beijo, viu-se fitando os olhos de Draco, rochas cinza sem expressão num rosto pálido. Então mãos do Draco foram para os botões do jeans de Harry, que notou o tremor nãs mãos dele enquanto ele pegava o zipper e o abria.

Harry juntou cada grama de força de vontade para se distanciar dele.

Draco deu um passo para trás e olhou para ele, atormentado; Harry pousou os olhos nele e sentiu o reclamar da excitação em seu estômago, como o desenrolar de uma serpente, e sentiu o súbito desejo de se aproveitar de Draco, empurrá-lo contra a parede e beijá-lo sem pudor, saborear aquela boca e ouvir o suave, trancar da respiração quando Harry meneasse os quadris para frente--

Harry levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Draco.

"Eu não quero dormir com você porque você me deve", disse ele.

Ele viu Draco arregalar os olhos com surpresa e, em seguida, Harry virou-se e desaparatou.

**2: O Débito **

Dia de Natal

Natal com os Weasleys tinha se tornado uma espécie de tradição; Harry tinha chegado à Toca no início da tarde, e agora ele estave em frente da janela do quartode Ron e olhou para baixo, olhando a festa no jardim.

Era um pouco antes das seis da tarde e os convidados já estavam chegando; uma tenda de um lado alojava as bandejas de comida que saíam da cozinha, algumas das bandejas maiores desajeitadamente se esquivando o pessoal no caminho. Uma luz vindo da neve verdadeira que caía do céu escuro se misturava com as lanternas de gelo pairando no ar, encantadas logo abaixo das luzes vermelhas e verdes penduradas de árvore em árvore; pequenas fadas vestindo vermelho e branco flutuavam por lá reenchendo os cops com um toque de suas varinhas brilhantes.

A decoração foi feita por George, Ron e Gina, embora Harry não pudesse deixar de notar que havia algo velado a respeito de tudo aquilo, algo estava faltando: não havia nenhum gnomo pintado de dourado e enfiado numa saia de bailarina em miniatura com asas de anjo coladas em suas costas. Isto era coisa do Fred.

Harry olhou para as pessoas lá embaixo. Simas e Dino já estavam lá, agitando os seus copos vazios, e pela aparência, tentando convencer uma fada a dar-lhes algo mais alcoólico; Oliver Wood estava conversando com George, e a alguma distância Luna e seu pai estavam próximos chegar à porta da frente. Parecia que todas as pessoas que tinham ajudado durante a guerra de uma maneira ou de outra, não importando as deficiências, foi convidado para a festa - que era uma reparação de contatos, um passo a frente em conjunto, e pareceu que todos estavam ansiosos para estar ali e fazer justamente isto.

E ele deveria estar lá embaixo, Harry sabia, ajudando a aprontar o jantar ou apenas conversar com as pessoas que tinham chegado. Mas ele se achou bastante confortável onde estava, olhando pelo vidro cheio de flocos de gelo a noite nevada lá fora. Era bonito, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Ela não tinha sido o mesmo há algum tempo, antes mesmo de beijar Draco Malfoy em seu quarto há dois dias.

O som da maçaneta girando atrás dele fez virar-se - a porta se abriu e Percy entrou, embora tenha parado quando viu Harry lá.

"Olá, Harry", disse ele, parecendo surpreso. "Eu pensei que você estava lá embaixo com os outros."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu vou descer num minuto." Ele voltou-se para a janela. "É muito lindo daqui."

Uma pausa; então, ele ouviu a porta se fechar e Percy moveu-se ficando a seu lado na janela. Harry deu uma boa olhada nele: Percy e ele nunca tinham se falado muito, e agora Harry não estava com humor para conversinhas. Mas felizmente Percy parecia sentir-se da mesma forma, e eles apenas ficaram ao lado um do outro em silêncio, olhando o jardim lotado lá embaixo, escutando o som abafado das conversas no andar debaixo.

Depois de um longo momento Percy finalmente falou.

"Eu senti falta disso", disse ele calmamente, sem olhar para Harry. "Mas agora que estou de volta - bem." Ele hesitou. "Às vezes ... ainda sinto como se eu não pertencesse a isto aqui."

As palavras de Percy fizeram Harry pensar sobre isso - esse sentimento aprisionado dentro dele, desde que ele voltou: como tudo parecia o mesmo, mas também diferente, comose ele estivesse olhando para sua antiga vida através de novos olhos que pareciam concentrar a atenção em todas as coisas que ele nunca tinha notado antes.

Harry virou a cabeça para Percy.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer", disse ele.

Ele viu um sorriso triste passar pelo rosto de Percy, e ele sabia Percy estava pensando que Harry não sabia, não poderia saber, não realmente, apesar de ele saber. Mas Harry não disse nada, e eles ficaram ali, lado a lado em silêncio por mais alguns minutos até Harry finalmente se distanciar da janela. Percy fez o mesmo, e juntos eles saíram do quarto e desceram a escadaria.

No momento que Harry saiu para o para o jardim, o céu havia escurecido mais e mais convidados haviam chegado. Harry acenou para Neville, que estava conduzindo sua avó para um dos lugares; Amos Diggory e sua esposa estavam lá também, e Harry viu um azedo Ron acompanhar a tia Muriel através do portão. Ron estava com um humor sombrio, porque Hermione fora para Austrália passar o Natal com os pais (cujas memórias tinham sido restauradas com sucesso).

Harry estava prestes a ir para a cozinha e quando ele olhou para dentro, de repente pensou melhor e deu uma volta indo para a outra extremidade do jardim, onde George estava sentado sozinho num dos bancos, dando goles em sua bebida.

George inclinou a cabeça e olhou Harry quando ele chegou; acenou sua varinha e conjurou um copo, que pairou no ar na frente de Harry. Uma fada flutuou mais perto e olhou para Harry de maneira questionadora.

"O mesmo que eu", disse George, e a fada moveu sua varinha , olhando aborrecida, e imediatamente o copo encheu-se com um líquido incolor. Harry pegou o copo flutuante e sentou-se ao lado de George.

"Você sabe," disse George perspicaz, dando uma olhada profunda em Harry , "você não tem que correr para o lado oposto, toda vez que estiver a 3 metros dela."

Harry subitamente lamentou ter sentado ali; Gina não era um tema que ele queria particularmente discutir neste momento, especialmente não com um de seus irmãos. Para evitar uma resposta ele tomou um gole da bebida, que imediatamente o levou cuspir e tossir enquanto aquilo queimava como fogo garganta abaixo- o que quer que fosse que George estava tomando era alcoólico demais para este início de noite.

"Quer dizer, se você não a quiser de volta, apenas fale com ela," George continuou. "Não não vamos te dar uma surra por isto - bem, talvez Ron possa derramar água bem gelada quando você estiver dormindo, mas fora isso, eu acho -"

"Não é isso!" Harry respondeu, frustrado. "Quer dizer, eu só - Eu não sei." Ele parou de falar e encolheu os ombros. "Todo mundo espera que agora que tudo acabou, nós possamos simplesmente retomar nossas vidas de onde paramos - e Gina, eu acho que ela sente que dessa forma também, mas - mas não é assim tão simples." Harry parou, e a memória de beijar Draco de repente piscou em sua mente, ele rapidamente a empurrou para longe. "Isto apenas não é -"

"Não é o mesmo," George acabou por ele. "Nunca mais será a mesma coisa. Eu entendo, Harry, realmente entendo."

Ele parou; Harry olhou para ele, e parecia que o brilho nos olhos de George tinha desaparecido para sempre com aquele flash mortal de luz no corredor de Hogwarts, há muitas noites atrás.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, um murmúrio entusiasmado por parte do pessoal em torno os fez virarem-se para o portão da frente - e Harry teve a visão do brilho de cabelos loiros, pálido contra a escuridão, pouco antes das sombras de cabeças curiosas obscurecerem sua visão.

"Será que - que poderia ser -"

"Será que os Weasleys o convidaram?"

"Certamente que não!"

"Parece que temos um visitante interessante", comentou George.

Harry estava de pé, justamente quando o senhor Weasley passou por ele, seguido de perto por Ron. Os convidados deram passagem para eles e na luz das lanternas de gelo encantado Harry viu o rosto da pessoa no portão.

Lucius Malfoy estava parado vestindo uma capa negra de viagem, seu longo cabelo loiro nos ombros parecia branco em contraste com o tecido, e na escuridão a pele pálida era quase luminosa.

A última vez que Harry tinha visto Lucius Malfoy foi noWizengamot - ao contrário da maioria dos outros Comensais da Morte, assassinatos não tinham sido diretamente ligados a ele. Então ele tinha sido levado a julgamento por, ironicamente, recrutar o seu próprio filho para a prestação de serviços ao Senhor das Trevas.

Lucius tinha alegado que na verdade, ele esteve protegendo Draco do Senhor das Trevas o tempo todo; ele tinha pedido a Voldemort para não marcar seu filho com a Marca Negra, sob o pretexto de fazer Draco provar o seu valor antes de receber a marca. Voldemort tinha concordado, e Draco foi poupado.

Nesse momento o Bruxo Chefe que presidia o tribunal tinha se virado para Draco e lhe pediu se levantar e confirmar se isto era realmente verdade. Draco, que estava calmamente sentado ao lado de sua mãe na primeira fila, tinha ficado de pé, e o rosto sem emoções.

"É verdade", ele tinha respondido firmemente, antes de enrolar sua manga para expor o seu antebraço esquerdo, que estava pálido e sem marcas. Um murmúrio tinha se espalhado em todo o tribunal - e Harry lembrava de fitar o braço de Draco do outro lado da sala, uma sensação estranha virando no seu estômago que na época ele não tinha entendido.

Agora Harry via Lucius Malfoy elevar seu queixo ligeiramente enquanto falava algumas palavras com o senhor Weasley; ele era quase uma cabeça mais alto que Arthur, e até mesmo desta distância a hostilidade entre os dois homens era palpável. Então, o senhor Weasley se virou com a expressão fechada; Ron olhou para trás também, e o olhar dos dois procurou por Harry, que ainda estava de pé, no canto do jardim.

Ron ficou ao lado do seu pai e se dirigiu para ele.

"Harry!" Ron disse, olhando para ele intrigado. "Lucius Malfoy quer falar com você - o que está acontecendo?"

Harry estava certo de que sabia por que Lucius estava ali, mas deu de ombros.

" Acho que já vou descobrir", disse ele, e então ele e Ron caminharam em direção ao portão onde estavam Lucius e Arthur.

Quando Lucius Malfoy o viu se aproximar, algo brilhou em seus olhos, e ele deu um passo à frente.

"Sr. Potter." Ele estendeu uma mão enluvada de negro; Harry não o cumprimentou, e depois de um momento, Lucius deixou cair a mão ao seu lado. "Eu estava esperando falar com você -" ele olhou para Ron e o , e depois para Harry novamente, "em particular".

"Esqueça isso!" Ron disse em voz alta. "Se você tem alguma coisa a dizer para Harry, você pode dizer isso na nossa frente -"

"Não", Harry falou abruptamente; Ron e o olharam para ele, assustados, e Harry sentiu uma onda de calor em suas bochechas.

Adiante deles, Lucius simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Harry, ele pode tentar te azarar!" Ron sussurrou ferozmente. "Imperius, ou -"

"Fique descansado, jovem Weasley, não tenho qualquer intenção de machucá-lo," interrompeu Lucius; Ron ficou vermelhou e ficou em silêncio. "Mesmo se eu tivesse esta intenção, que eu com certeza não tenho, não iria escolher fazê-lo com tantas testemunhas presentes, ou na frente da casa de um dos Chefes de Departamento do Ministério", disse ele dirigindo estas palavras ao senhor Weasley ", Nunca mesmo."

"Sempre o mesmo," o Sr. Weasley respondeu friamente. "Se você quiser falar com o Harry sozinho eu - como representante do ministério, é claro - exijo que você entregue primeiro sua varinha mágica".

Houve uma pausa tensa; e subitamente o forte frio da noite de inverno parecia congelar-se em picos invisíveis no ar entre eles.

"Muito bem", disse Lucius finalmente, a sua voz aguda e frágil.

Quando Lucius colocou a mão no bolso de seu manto Ron pegou Harry pelo braço, puxando-o de lado.

"Tá doido, Harry?" Ron sibilou. "Este é Lucius Malfoy! Comensal da Morte. O único que não está fechado à chave em Azkaban - pode ser uma armadilha, ele poderia -"

"Ron, está tudo bem!" Harry cortou firmemente, uma mão sobre o ombro de Ron empurrando-o de volta. "Olhe - eu sei o que estou fazendo, apenas - deixe-me tratar disso, ok?"

Ele voltou-se vendo que o tinha pego a varinha mágica de Lucius, antes que alguém pudesse objetar Harry rapidamente passou pelo portão e caminhou em direção de um conjunto de árvores mais adiante.

Lucius o seguiu silenciosamente, e quando eles estavam fora do alcance de serem ouvidos pelos na festa, Harry virou-se para ele.

"O que você quer?"

Lucius olhou para ele; seus olhos claros, tão parecidos com os de Draco, pareciam brilhar no escuro.

"Você veio ver Draco dois dias atrás", disse Lucius.

Harry estava preparado para isso, e tinha sua resposta pronta.

"Eu queria saber se ele tinha planos para voltar para Hogwarts", ele respondeu num tom neutro.

"Sim - foi o que Draco disse também." Lucius fez uma pausa cuidadosa, e uma cintilação atravessou seus olhos, como uma passagem subterrânea. "Mas suponho que este não era o único propósito de sua visita - estou certo, senhor Potter?"

Harry ficou tenso. Draco havia dito a seu pai que ele o havia beijado? O simples pensamento de Lucius saber disso fez os cabelos da nuca Harry arrepiarem. Mas antes que ele pudesse especular qualquer coisa, Lucius continuou falando.

"Você deve saber que Draco tem a intenção de liquidar a dívida que tem com você", disse Lucius; parando de falar, e, em seguida, suspirou. "E é - imperativo que você lhe permita efetuar o pagamento."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou a Lucius. "Que pagamento?"

"Você salvou a vida dele. E agora ele tem uma dívida com você", alguma coisa na forma como Lucius disse as palavra a fez cristalizar-se na mente de Harry. O olhar de Lúcius fixou-se intencionalmente no rosto de Haary. "Certamente você entende o que isso significa."

Em sua mente, Harry procurou todos os termos bruxos que ele sabia sobre dívidas - mas ele não tinha ouvido nada sobre débitos. Mais uma vez, Harry não tinha conhecimento, como foi o caso sobre votos inquebráveis até que Ron lhe explicasse.

Lucius aparentemente pensava o mesmo; estreitando seus olhos fixando-os em Harry.

"Acho que é difícil acreditar que você não conhece a natureza da Dívida de que eu estou falando", houve uma nítida elevação na voz do Lucius ", especialmente depois do que aconteceu com Rabicho."

Harry piscou, e, ao falar de Rabicho, as palavras que Dumbledore tinha dito ecoaram em sua mente, uma voz familiar a partir do passado:

_Quando um bruxo salva a vida de outro, cria-se um certo vínculo entre eles, _Dumbledore havia dito a ele anos atrás. _Esta é a magia a sua mais profunda forma, seu mais impenetrável ...  
_  
Alguma coisa ocorreu a Harry.

"Mas não faz sentido", disse ele com um frown. "Eu salvei a vida de outras pessoas, estou certo de que não quer dizer, todos eles -"

"Isto não é uma dívida normal, Potter!" Lucius cortou bruscamente. "A dívida só entra em vigor quando a pessoa que salva a vida do outro não tem qualquer razão para o fazer. Não é algo devido por amigos, familiares ou aliados - mas por inimigos e traidores". Lucius da torcia a boca sem humor. "Pode-se dizer que é um castigo pior do que morrer; dever a sua vida para alguém que deveria ter lhe deixado morrer - mas não o fez."

Levou um momento para palavras de Lucius fazerem sentido- então as peças começaram a se encaixar no lugar, e agora Harry recordou o que mais Dumbledore disse a ele:

_Pettigrew deve a vida para você ... Você enviou a Voldemort um aliado que está em dívida com você ... Pode chegar o momento em que você vai estar muito satisfeito por ter salvo a vida dele.  
_  
"Eu fui um dos que encontrou Rabicho morto na adega", continuou Lucius; e sua voz estava curiosamente tensa. "E eu vi - Eu vi o que você fez com ele, Potter." Ele silenciou, seu olhar estava selvagem e sua voz estava mais aguda -. "Eu vi a forma como você invocou a dívida dele com você, como - como você o fez estrangular-se até à morte com as próprias mãos!"

Harry fitava Lucius com incredulidade. Ele abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram, e como num jorro brusco suas próprias palavras ecoaram na sua mente, sua voz sufocando de raiva e desprezo:

_Você vai me matar? Depois que eu salvei sua vida? Você me deve Rabicho! _

Harry subitamente sentiu-se nauseado. Era disso que Dumbledore falava quando disse que um dia Harry ficaria muito satisfeito por ter salvo a vida de Pettigrew? Será que Dumbledore tinha previsto o modo como Pettigrew acabaria por pagar o que devia a ele, como - como Harry um dia alegaria dívida?

E Lucius assumira que Harry tinha deliberadamente forçado Pettigrew a estrangular-se com sua própria mão metal. Isso não era verdade, Harry tinha tentado impedi-lo, mas as palavras: _Você me deve, Rabicho!_ -- Devem ter invocado a dívida. Ele lembrava de fitar com horror a mão de prata que se moveu por vontade própria, mas, achando que de alguma maneira - ele poderia tê-la controlado, ele a fez criar vida própria e asfixiar seu dono, como pagamento final de uma dívida de anos atrás?

"Eu sei que você não tinha qualquer razão para salvar a vida de Draco," disse Lucius; com um leve tremor na voz. "E eu sei que você sente a conexão, da mesma maneira que Draco sente - é por isso que vim vê-lo."

As mãos de Harry estavam geladas e úmidas, e ele fechou-as em punho. Sua mente estava girando tão rápido que ele nãconseguia pensar, não era possível processar tudo o que Lucius estava dizendo a ele - e Harry não queria acreditar no homem, mas de repente tudo fez perfeito sentido. O porque dele sentir-se diferente todos estes meses, sentindo esta nova e inexplicável atração para Draco, por que ele tinha ido até a Mansão Malfoy para vê-lo, mesmo sem estar realmente certo do que ele queria até estar sozinho com Draco, sensação frio-e-quente do toque da pele de Draco contra suas mãos - e quando ele finalmente o beijou ele sentiu-se inteiro e entendeu o que ele realmente queria..

A voz de Lucius cortou seus pensamentos.

"A única outra maneira de se pagar uma dívida, além da morte", disse Lucius calmamente, "é o devedor dar algo àquele que o salvou - algo que a pessoa realmente deseje, e que sómente o devedor possa dar-lhe . Nenhuma outra coisa irá quitar a dívida. " Pausou. "Uma vez que é dado, e recebido, a dívida deve ser considerada paga o vínculo será quebrado."

Harry olhou para ele. Lucius estava muito pálido, especialmente em contraste com a escuridão à sua volta.

"Eu sei o que você quer, Potter", disse Lucius em uma voz baixa, num tom que transparecia uma certa resignação, e que deixou Harry na defensiva.

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim", Harry disparou entre dentes.

"Eu tenho te observado," os lábios de Lucius praticamente não se moveram enquanto ele falava. "Tenho visto sua maneira de olhar para ele - Eu sei o que é que você deseja dele. E eu vim aqui para te pedir para tomá-lo", a voz de Lucius fraquejou por um breve momento ", e deixar Draco pagar a dívida para com você - pagar completamente. "

Harry fitava Lucius, e por um momento ele sentiu como se a mão de metal de Rabicho o estivesse asfixiando novamente, fazendo o ar ficar trancado em seus pulmões. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, aquilo - que Lucius o estava dizendo para fazer.

Quando Harry finalmente falou, sua voz estava controlada por um fio; mas as emoções suprimidas, ele não estava certo de poder esconder.

"Diga-me alguma coisa", falou Harry, olhando diretamente para Lucius. "Você ama seu filho?"

Lucius pareceu abalado com a pergunta..

"É - naturalmente que sim", ele respondeu, parecendo distintamente irritado "O que faz você -"

"Porque," Harry disse com voz dura. " Eu tenho a impressão de que barganhá-lo dessa maneira realmente não te incomoda muito."

Harry captou uma emoção crua passar rápidamente pela face de Lucius, embora tenha sumido tão depressa quanto tinha surgido, e quando Lucius falou novamente, sua voz era surpreendentemente estável.

"Eu não quero que Draco acabe como Pettigrew", disse ele, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Harry. "E eu prefiro que ele passe uma noite pagando sua dívida do que viver para o resto da vida dependendo de sua misericórdia".

Harry olhou Lucius; o silêncio tenso que seguiu as últimas palavras do homem fizeram todos seus pensamentos estilhaçarem, exceto um. A mente de Harry subitamente parou de girar e agora estava perfeitamente claro o que Lúcius estava oferecendo, pedindo-lhe para fazer.

"Tenho apenas um pedido a fazer", continuou Lucius; e seus olhos brilharam na escuridão havendo um certo tom de desespero nelas, "Não - não o machuque. Por favor. Ele já teve o bastante."

A memória dos gritos desesperados de Draco, quase sufocados pelo ruído do fogo maldito, voltaram à mente de Harry, e ele tentou pensar na razão que o havia feito voltar e mergulhar em meio àquele inferno devorador, até chegar ao braço estendido de Draco --

"Eu salvei a vida dele," Harry replicou, fitando Lucius irritado. "O que faz você pensar que eu queira machucá-lo?"

Harry capturou uma cintilação nos olhos de Lucius , como fumaça e sombras; o outro homem abriu a boca, mas hesitou em seguida.

E, naquele segundo que passou ele subitamente entendeu exatamente o porquê de Lucius ter vindo até ali para fazer um pedido como aquele - e o entendimento, fez aquele ínfimo pedaço de trevas dentro de si, rugir para a vida novamente.

"Talvez porque," Harry disse, respondendo a sua própria pergunta, "você tentou nos matar no Departamento de Mistérios - e quando seu companheiro Greyback nos arrastou até sua casa, você estava deliciado em nos entregar para Voldemort, podendo assim, voltar às suas boas graças ". Harry pausou; sentindo a ira pulsar dentro dele, negra e querendo explodir, e continuou com determinação, "Agora que as coisas mudaram de lado - bem, talvez você esteja receoso de que ferir Draco seja a maneira perfeita para me vingar de você? "

Harry parou, e permitiu-se um momento de plena satisfação vendo a consternação na expressão de Lucius. Harry sentiu os lados de sua boca torcerem-se para cima e bruscamente sua mente ficou absolutamente clara, brilhando com uma claridade focada, como o brilho de metal de uma lâmina, como a memória da boca de Draco contra a sua.

Harry deu um passo para trás, e continuou fitando Lucius enquanto falava.

"Parece que Draco está sempre pagando por seus erros, Lucius."

Com isto Harry virou-se, mas não antes de ver a expressão destroçada no rosto de Lucius Malfoy.

Ele caminhou de volta para a festa e empurrou o portão, passou por Gina e Luna direto, apesar de Ron o seguir e o parar antes que ele chegasse até a porta da frente.

"O que Lucius Malfoy queria?" Ron perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado em direção ao portão. "O que é que ele te disse?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"Nada que eu já não soubesse", disse ele sem expressão.

E não era mentira, não realmente - porque agora ele via mais claramente do que nunca, por isso Voldemort tinha escolhido usar Draco para punir Lucius. Era tão fácil, tão simples, e agora um estranho sentimento levitava apressado através dele, e era preocupante, como o sentimento de controle que ele tinha cada vez que usava uma das maldições imperdoáveis.

Houve um tempo, Harry pensava, que as Maldições Imperdoáveis eram punidas com uma pena em Azkaban pela vida inteira. Mas a guerra tinha mudado isso, pois mesmo o lado da luz havia usado estas maldições.

Um mal necessário, como haviam dito, mesmo que bem no fundo Harry soubesse não existia tal coisa, que o mal nunca era necessário.

Eles tinham sido manchados pela guerra, pela escuridão, por ter que escolher entre matar e ser morto, e todos tinham feito suas escolhas, embora uma parte de Harry às vezes desejasse poder desfazer os feitiços, de nunca ter invocado essas maldições. Mas não - elas iriam ficar com ele para sempre.

Ele lembrou-se do que Bellatrix Lestrange tinha dito sobre as maldições, na primeira vez que ele havia tentado usar o Cruciatus nela: _Você precisa querer, Potter! Você precisa realmente desejar causar dor - e gostar disso --  
_  
Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho ele as tinha aprendido, e em algum lugar dentro dele, cada Maldição imperdoável proferida tinha deixado a sua marca: o _Crucio_ da dor, o _Imperio_ da dominação. Estes feitiços eram negros, poderosos e fabulosos, e Harry os tinha feito trabalharem para ele, e sentiu o poder girando e se retorcendo sob sua mão.

Mas agora Harry sabia que não tinha necessidade de lançar um único feitiço para conseguir o que queria.

Já era seu, só estava esperando ser tomado.

**3: Anos **

_  
Véspera de Réveillon _

A neve caía constantemente fora da janela do primeiro andar do Largo Grimmauld nº 12, A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black - era início da tarde e a sala estava preenchida com uma espécie de luz frágil, que era brilhante e vazia, ao mesmo tempo. O lustre pendurado no teto faiscava, com um polimento brilhante; apesar de Harry ter libertado Kreacher, o elfo ainda se enfiava de volta na casa todas as noites e fazia com que o lugar fosse mantido perfeitamente limpo.

Harry tinha planejado ficar n'A Toca após a festa de Natal, até o Ano Novo. Mas, após três dias aturando Ron com aquele humor sombrio por estar sem Hermione, e tropeçando em Ginny quase todo o tempo, ele achou que já tivera o suficiente. Ele desculpou-se e voltou duas noites atrás via flú (quando Harry entrou na lareira dos Weasleys , George bateu em suas costas e arqueou as sobrancelhas em entendimento).

Quando não estava em Hogwarts, Harry tinha vivido no Largo Grimmauld . O Fidelius tinha sido removido; então a casa não era mais impossível de localizar; agora, era apenas uma casa normal e antiga, de dois andares numa praça em Londres. E era ... bem, não era um lar, mas era a coisa mais próxima disso, e Harry gostava dali. Por um lado era sossegado, ele tinha todo o lugar só para si, e sendo sózinho ele não precisava ser a pessoa que todos queriam que ele fosse.

Harry descansava estirado no sofá, pernas esticadas; o Profeta Diário ao lado, embora ele não estivesse lendo. Ele levou as mãos para trás da cabeça e olhou a árvore genealógica dos Black na tapeçaria na parede - fitou o buraco queimado onde o nome de Sirius costumava estar, ao lado de Regulus. Sirius tinha dezesseis quando fugiu para ficar com os Potter; ainda mais jovem do que Harry era agora.

Os olhos de Harry seguiram pelas vinhas decorativas sobre a tapeçaria até o nome de Bellatrix ,e desviaram-se depressa, saltando pela marca queimada ao lado do nome de Narcissa. A linha dupla de bordados em ouro a ligava a Lucius Malfoy, e uma única linha vertical dourada entre eles levava a --

Harry olhou para longe, e sentando fechou os olhos.

Desde que Lucius havia lhe falado sobre os planos de Draco para pagar a dívida, Harry não tinha sido capaz manter o rapaz fora de sua mente. E, às vezes, Harry se encontrava imaginando diferentes cenários onde Draco o encontrava, aproximava-se dele - e lhe dava aquilo que ele queria.

Afinal, Draco já deveria ter imaginado o que era - quando eles estiveram sózinhos no quarto, Draco tinha chegado a desabotoar o jeans de Harry, e pareceu uma eternidade antes que Harry o tivesse recusado. E Lucius - _Tenho visto sua maneira de olhar para ele_, ele tinha dito, e o pensamento de que Lucius também sabia, fez uma onda de calor queimar o rosto de Harry.

Porque ele viu. Ele _queria_.

Harry abriu os olhos e ficou de pé dando as costas para a tepeçaria, caminhou em direção à janela que tinha vista para a rua. Uns poucos pedestres andavam apressados, escudados por guarda-chuvas cobertos de neve, sem diminiur o passo para olhar a velha casa, que há não muito tempo atrás, não era visível nem aos bruxos.

Foi quando ele repentinamente viu- um brilho de loiro, tão pálido que parecia que misturar-se com a brancura à sua volta, um pouco antes do manto escuro que também lhe pareceu familiar, a figura esguia estava parada na frente do jardim coberto de neve do Largo Grimmauld nº12.

Harry piscou; seus dedos se apertaram na borda da janela enquanto ele olhava para baixo vendo Draco Malfoy, que estava agora olhando para cima e para baixo na rua quase vazia à sua volta. Para qualquer um, podia ser uma pessoa comum checando seus pertences - mas haviam pequenas coisas que se destacavam, e Harry notou que Draco segurava a varinha firmemente na mão direita, o modo como ele puxou o manto em torno de si enquanto levantava os olhos fitando a casa em frente.

O coração de Harry falhou uma batida - porque naquele momento Draco estava fitando aquela janela, onde ele estava. Mas talvez com a neve caindo tão rápido na vidraça congelada, Draco não o tivesse visto, pois ele agora fitava o exterior da casa com terraço que estava estranhamente espremida entre os números entre onze e treze.

Draco ficou parado onde estava por mais um momento. Então ele começou a caminhar até a entrada, avançando lentamente, enquanto as botas negras se afundavam até os tornozelos na neve a cada passo. Harry ficou na janela olhando Draco, hipnotizado, até que o som da batida na porta no andar abaixo finalmente o tirou do transe.

Ele saiu rápidamente da sala de desenho, e desceu dois degraus de cada vez. Chegando à porta da frente, abriu-a com tal brusquidão que a aldrava com a forma de uma serpente prateada bateu na madeira fazendo um barulho alto, e Draco, cuja mão estava a meio caminho de bater novamente na porta, o fitou sobressaltado.

Harry olhou para Draco. Suas bochechas habitualmente pálidas estavam levemente coradas pelo frio, um echarpe de cor clara envolvia seu pescoço. O aparecimento súbito de Harry deflagrou uma cintilação de pânico naqueles olhos cinzentos, apesar de ter desaparecido tão rapidamente quanto tinha surgido.

"Olá, Potter," disse Draco, e agora havia uma expressão de determinação forçada em seu rosto enquanto a voz era cuidadosamente isenta de emoção. "Eu posso entrar?"

Os lábios de Draco estavam quase brancos, e Harry percebeu que o vento era extremamente frio contra o seu próprio rosto também.

"Ah. Sim," Harry disse. Ele moveu-se para o lado permitindo que Draco passasse por ele e, em seguida, fechou a porta.

Seguiu-se uma pausa desconfortável. Draco ficou ali, alguns passos dentro do corredor, o olhar fixo no chão, sem fazer qualquer movimento para retirar o echarpe. Havia flocos de neve brilhantes em seu cabelo, mas Harry não consegui chegar perto e tirá-los dali.

"Como você encontrou esse lugar?" Harry finalmente perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

Draco olhou para ele. "Eu aparatei".

"Eu sei," disse Harry, e viu Draco levantar uma sobrancelha. "O que eu quero dizer é, como você soube que eu estava aqui?"

Draco pegou de dentro do bolso, a varinha mágica.

"Ele ainda te reconhece como proprietário", disse ele, segurando a varinha de Pilriteiro. "Aparatar para onde você estiver é provavelmente a única coisa que ela faz corretamente para mim." Ele pausou, e havia um tom seco em sua voz quando ele acrescentou, "Eu acho que a minha varinha mágica não é a única coisa que não pode sair facilmente do seu controle".

Algo nas palavras de Draco, em seu tom auto-depreciativo, fizeram Harry sentir uma pancada no peito- e, de repente, estar ali com Draco, no hall um tanto escuro, sentia como se tudo estivesse girando para trás e mesmo que ele soubesse claramente o que ele queria antes, ele não estava tão certo do que fazer a seguir.

"Por que você não tira sua capa," Harry encontrou-se dizendo, imediatamente viu Draco ficar tenso e se deu conta de como isto devia ter soado. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa Draco afastou-se ele, retirou a echarpe e livrou-se do manto, revelando um suéter verde escuro de mangas longas e calças pretas.

Quando Draco virou-se para encará-lo, Harry podia ouvir que ele estava respirando mais rápido do que o normal - e de algum modo o lembrou de Narcissa, a sua respiração rápida e os batimentos do seu coração contra as costelas e de como ela se curvou sobre ele na Floresta e sussurrou --

Então repente algo ocorreu a Harry, como o estrondo de um relâmpago vindo do nada: Narcissa tinha salvo sua vida. Ela não precisava mentir para Voldemort, nem mesmo depois que Harry tinha dito a ela que Draco estava vivo no castelo, ela não tinha qualquer razão para salvar a vida de Harry, mas ela o fez.

"Malfoy," Harry falou, e esperou Draco levantar os olhos para encontrar os seus. "Eu salvei sua vida, mas sua mãe salvou minha. Ela não tinha razão para isto." Ele deu uma pausa e respirou profundamente. "Então - nós estamos quites. Você não me deve nada."

E Harry sentiu uma ligeira fisgada ao dizer, _você não me deve nada_; como se tivesse perdido algo, como se uma parte sua quisesse desesperadamente que ele não se fosse, apesar de uma outra parte sentir-se aliviada com o fato de que o ônus da dívida havia sido quitado.

Mas, para sua surpresa Draco deu uma risada dura, que ecoou desagradavelmente na sala fechada.

"Sei que meu pai falou com você sobre a Dívida", ele respondeu, com um tom acre em sua voz. "E, sim, minha mãe salvou a sua vida - mas então você testemunhou no julgamento e nós não fomos enviados para Azkaban, meus pais conseguiram manter a casa." Draco parou de falar e dando um passo à frente; olhou diretamente nos olhos Harry . "Isso apenas você poderia ter feito - assim a sua dívida para com a minha mãe foi paga."

Harry fitava Draco. Parecia que seus pensamentos tinham sido colocados em marcha ré e depois novamente acelerados para frente - nada fazia muito sentido agora, especialmente com Draco parado tão próximo a ele.

"Então você está dizendo ..." Harry começou, mas Draco cortou a fala.

"Estou dizendo que, se você quiser que eu fique de joelhos e te agradeça agora", Draco pausou significativamente, deixando seu olhar deslizar para baixo da cintura do jeans de Harry, "Eu faço."

A sugestão declarada na voz de Draco, a forma como ele baixou os olhos - enviou uma onda de excitação por Harry, fazendo com que a calça parecesse desconfortavelmente apertada. Ele ficou parado ali, enquanto Draco descuidadamente jogava seu manto e echarpe no chão chegando mais perto dele, então Draco levantou a mão, e somente quando Harry se deu conta que o outro empunhava a varinha, é que ele se moveu e pegando o pulso de Draco, e virou-o para trás.

"O que você está fazendo?" Harry perguntou.

"Não se preocupe," disse Draco; com os cantos da boca curvados para cima. "Não creio que eu pudesse te azarar mesmo que quisesse." Ele pausou, e num tom de voz alterado ele acrescentou, "Eu vi o que você fez com Rabicho, então - Eu realmente não quero me arriscar."

"Eu não fiz nada com ele!" Harry despejou.

"Ah, então você pode matar pessoas sem sequer tentar." Draco inclinou a cabeça. "Isto é muito mais confortante, Potter."

Draco deu mais um passo à frente, e estava tão perto que Harry podia ver os cílios mais escuros encostando na pele pálida. Sua mão lutava contra o aperto de Harry, até que a ponta de sua varinha foi pressionada contra o peito do moreno. Harry sentiu seu batimento cardíaco contra as costelas, e não ficaria surpreso se Draco pudesse senti-lo também.

"É só um um feitiço da Verdade - não tão bom como Veritaserum, mas cumpre seu papel." Draco pausou fitando Harry calmamente. "Eu vim aqui para dar a você, o que você quer - então preciso ter certeza do que é que eu tenho que fazer."

Harry fitava Draco, e pela primeira vez, sentiu que o placar tinha virado e agora Draco liderava o jogo. Contudo, no fundo da mente Harry sabia que ele ainda tinha o controle, e Draco teria de fazer exatamente o que ele quisesse --

"Veritas", sussurrou Draco, e um fraco foco de luz, prateados-e dourado saiu da sua varinha mágica, para o peito de Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente quando sentiu uma súbita sensação de frio e formigamento, que entrou por seu peito e se espalhou, não era como o sentimento de desprendimento relaxado do Imperius, este era mais denso, mais profundo. E junto veio uma sucessão de imagens, tão rápidas que ele só conseguia ver parte delas, embora fossem suficientemente claras: ele viu-se beijando Draco, prensando-o contra uma parede; então, ele deslizava as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do loiro, deitando-se sobre ele numa cama, nú, deslizando para frente e --

Draco levantou sua varinha, quebrando o feitiço, a maré de imagens desapareceu bruscamente e Harry ficou de olhos abertos. Ele piscou, zonzo, e quando olhou nos olhos de Draco eles estavam frios, duros, e Harry sabia exatamente o que Draco também tinha visto.

"Assim tudo está bem claro", disse Draco com determinação e, em seguida, curvou-se para Harry e o beijou.

A surpresa da boca de Draco sobre a sua, fez Harry dar alguns passos para trás; Draco seguiu e, quando Harry sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede, foi como se alguma coisa em sua mente se acendesse e tudo encaixou-se no lugar.

Em um piscar de olhos as posições foram invertidas - ele empurrou Draco para trás, prensando-o contra a porta fechada. Harry segurou o rosto de Draco com as duas mãos e o beijou forte, sentido como se respirasse pela primeira vez.

Draco deixou escapar um som abafado contra a boca de Harry- e, então ele estava retribuindo o beijo, suas mãos nos ombros do moreno, e Harry sentiu os contornos do corpo magro de Draco preso entre ele e a porta.. Ele não queria quebrar o beijo, não podia, então ele mordeu o lábio inferior de Draco e pode sentí-lo arquear-se contra a porta, na direção dele, e Harry o puxou contra seu corpo.

Suas mãos encontraram a bainha do suéter de Draco e deslizou a mão sob ela, encontrando uma camiseta por baixo; e puxou impaciente o tecido de algodão, mas quando sua mão tocou a pele nua, Draco repente saltou para longe- só que ele não podia andar para trás pois estava encostado na porta, então saltou para o lado e acabou batendo no porta guarda-chuvas feito com a perna de trasgo, que caiu em cima do pé de Harry com um retumbante estrondo.

Harry gritou de dor, tirando seu pé que estava debaixo da perna de trasgo caída, então as cortinas que escondiam o retrato da mãe de Sirius se abriram e ela começou a gritar. (Estes foram os dois itens que ele não conseguiu remover permanentemente de hall de entrada, independentemente do que tentasse, de certa forma eles pareciam encontrar o caminho de volta ao lugar de origem.)

Draco saltou para trás, assustado com a comoção; Harry virou-se e fechou as cortinas novamente, embora a senhora Black ainda continuasse gritando.

"Venha," Harry disse com uma careta. "Vamos lá para cima."

Ele tomou a mão de Draco e puxou-o pelas escadas; Draco seguiu, e Harry o levou passado, o primeiro e segundo andar, até que atingiu o patamar mais alto, onde havia apenas duas portas.

Harry dormia no quarto Sirius quando ficava ali, mas quando segurou a maçaneta, ele recordou-se de algo que o fez parar.

Na parede do quarto havia uma fotografia, a única foto bruxa do quarto de Sirius, aquela que ele ficava horas fitando: seu pai, Sirius, Lupin e Pettigrew em Hogwarts, abraçados e sorrindo e gargalhando.

E, de repente Harry não queria que Draco entrasse no quarto de Sirius, não com seu pai , Sirius e Lupin na foto os olhando, observando-o enquanto ele - Harry não podia suportar o pensamento.

Ele afastou-se abruptamente a porta e trombou em Draco, que estava de pé atrás dele.

"Para lá", disse Harry, apontando para o quarto de Regulus.

Draco olhou para a porta que tinha uma plaqueta com o nome de Sirius, e Harry se perguntou se Draco suspeitava da razão pela qual ele não quis entrar ali. Mas então Draco se virou e seguiu Harry até a outra porta.

A porta estava destrancada, e Harry a abriu. O quarto de Regulus estava exatamente como ele o tinha visto pela primeira vez, só completamente livre de poeira, como se alguém o limpasse quase diariamente (o que era verdade, graças a Kreacher). A luz mortiça da tarde nevada filtrava-se pela janela congelada, enchendo o quarto com um brilho fraco e sombra pálidas.

Harry entrou no aposento e Draco seguiu, embora tenha parado depois de alguns passos. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Draco olhando em volta, fitando o brasão da família Black pintado sobre a cabeceira da cama, juntamente com as palavras _Toujours Pur_, e as cortinas em esmeralda e prata decorando todo o quarto.

"Cores da Sonserina." Disse Draco em tom duro e amargo. "Muito bem, Potter. Vejo que você decorou o aposento para a ocasião."

As palavras cortantes de Draco foram um choque Harry, que entendeu num segundo o que aquilo deveria parecer para o loiro, ser possuído num quarto com o brasão da família de sua mãe pintado sobre a cama e as cores de sua casa nas paredes. Draco pensava que Harry tinha feito aquilo para humilhá-lo.

"Tudo isto já estava aqui", respondeu Harry, embora as palavras parecessem ocas, sem sentido. "Este quarto pertencia ao irmão do Sirius, Regulus," acrescentou ele, apontando com a fotografia do time de quadribol na parede. "Ele jogava como apanhador".

Para sua surpresa, Draco andou pelo quarto a fim de olhar mais de perto fotografia. Harry moveu-se ficando trás dele, e tinha a sensação de que Draco sabia exatamente qual dos meninos era Regulus - aquele, no meio da fileira da frente, onde o apanhador sempre fica.

Harry olhou a cabeça da loira à sua frente, e se perguntou se Draco estava pensando a mesma coisa que ele, neste momento: em todos aqueles anos, as partidas de quadribol que jogaram como rivais, ambos procurando algo que somente um deles conseguiria obter.

E a mesma coisa estava acontecendo agora, como um replay de uma partida que fora jogada repetidas vezes ao longo dos anos - só que desta vez, o resultado já tinha sido decidido.

"Draco," Harry começou.

Draco virou-se bruscamente ao som do seu nome, e por um momento houve uma cintilação de emoção naqueles olhos, e Harry sentiu seu peito apertar. Foi uma sensação estranha, como uma dor prazerosa.

Harry deu um profundo suspiro.

"Ouça", disse ele, olhando diretamente em Draco. "Eu sei que -"

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar Draco balançou a cabeça - então a boca de Draco estava sobre a sua, beijando-o de maneira mais urgente desta vez, como se fosse algo que ele estava determinado a fazer não importando o que custasse. Em resposta as mãos de Harry pareciam ter iniciativa própria; encontrando seu lugar na cintura de Draco e o puxando para mais perto enquanto retribuía o beijo.

E Harry tinha pensado nisto, no que ele iria sentir quando beijasse Draco, não só nos últimos dias, mas mesmo antes, e não apenas beijá-lo, realmente abraçá-lo e colar a boca na dele até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego,ofegantes. A primeira vez que Harry claramente se lembrava de ter pensado no assunto foi no expresso de Hogwarts, no início de seu quinto ano, quando Draco tinha sido nomeado monitor e ele não.

_Comportamento, Potter, ou eu vou ter que te dar uma detenção_, Draco tinha dito com um sorriso afetado. _Veja, eu, ao contrário de você, tenho o poder de dar castigos.  
_  
E Harry quis prensar Draco contra a porta do vagão e bater nele ou beijá-lo, nessa altura ele não sabia que, talvez desejasse ambos. Apenas a presença de Crabbe, Goyle, Ron e Hermione à sua volta o tinham impedido.

Mas eles estavam sozinhos agora - o corpo de Draco pressionado contra ele, boca quente e úmida do outro contra a sua, e Harry sentiu seus dedos cravando-se nos braços do loiro, punindo, segurando tão forte que ele sentiu Draco se encolher. E ele queria isso, Harry se deu conta que queria isto há mais tempo do que imaginava.

Quando Draco finalmente inclinou-se para trás, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ambos respirando pesadamente. Os lábios de Draco estavam molhados e brilhantes, e o loiro passou a língua por eles; provavelmente mais de nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa, apesar de a visão enviar uma onda de calor para a virilha de Harry.

Draco deu um passo para trás. Ele virou de lado e Harry assistiu quando ele puxou o pulôver sobre a cabeça, e jogou-o no chão; e vestia uma camiseta branca por baixo. Ele chutou as botas e abriu as calças, despindo-as, apesar de não ter tirado a roupa íntima. e voltou-se para Harry.

"Vem," Draco murmurou; e pegando o punho e Harry o levando para a cama.

Harry aconchegou-se e o beijou com entusiasmo, agora Draco o deixava assumir a liderança. Harry o fez deitar-se na cama, e Draco quebrou o beijo para que pudesse recostar-se contra a cabeceira. Harry seguiu-o, apoiando-se nas mãos e nos joelhos sobre o corpo de Draco. Agora eles estavam face a face, Harry por cima de Draco - e quando o moreno inclinou-se para beijá-lo novamente, Draco virou o rosto.

Harry parou, sentindo uma onda de decepção. Próximo a ele, Draco respirava rápida e superficialmente, e Harry viu que Draco decididamente não olhava para ele.

_Eu quero que você me beije e você vai_, Harry pensou, e quando viu Draco virar a cabeça rápidamente olhando para ele, com os olhos estreitados, ele percebeu que realmente tinha dito as palavras em voz alta.

"Você não pode pedir isso," disse Draco, e a falta de firmeza em sua voz pareceu surpreender os dois.

"Não creio que você possa opinar sobre o que eu quero que você faça, Draco," Harry rebateu; as palavras saíram mais duras e mais frias do que ele havia pensado, e no momento em que falou, arrependeu-se de imediato.

Ele viu em uma centelha passar pelos olhos de Draco, uma mistura de raiva e impotência; Draco olhou para ele, e havia um fraco e ferido orgulho em seus olhos, quando falou.

"Não", disse ele, seus olhos brilhavam na semi-escuridão e sua voz era intensa. "Não faça isto tornar-se mais difícil."

Harry o fitou, e de repente o clima quebrou-se, não havia nenhuma justificativa, nenhuma glória, nenhuma satisfação em estar ali, sabendo que ele poderia exigir que Draco fizesse qualquer coisa que ele mandasse.

Harry afastou-se e acariciou o rosto de Draco - ele sentiu o loiro estremecer, mas forçar-se a permaner imóvel.

E era evidente que Draco não queria isso, não a forma como Harry desejava - e de repente Harry não queria que fosse desse jeito. Isto - seja lá o que fosse entre ele e Draco, era como as disputas nos céus, por todo o Grande Salão, nas salas de aula e corredores, um jogo que havia começado muito antes de Harry ter mergulhado nas chamas e resgatado Draco de ser queimado vivo. Todos estes anos, como um jogo de quadribol onde o pomo de ouro ainda não havia sido capturado --

E ele teve muitas chances de capturar o pomo, por assim dizer - mas Harry não o fez, porque uma parte de ele não queria o jogo terminasse, não queria saber o que iria acontecer quando ele finalmente o apanhasse.

E, de repente Harry sabia - ele sabia exatamente por que tinha salvo a vida de Draco da sala em chamas, por que ele impediu aquele Comensal da Morte de ferir Draco, e sentiu que bem lá no fundo ele sabia disso o tempo todo..

Ele segurou o rosto de Draco em suas mãos; sentiu o loiro ficar tenso e respirar profundamente. Harry inclinou-se e pressionou a boca contra a dele, uma última vez, antes de se afastar.

"Eu te disse antes", disse Harry, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Draco. "Eu não quero dormir com você porque você me deve." Ele pausou. "E você não me deve nada".

Draco o fitou. "O que?"

Harry deu um profundo suspiro antes de falar.

"Pois é, não existe nenhum Débito."

Draco abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu, e continuou a olhar a Harry, demasiado atordoado para falar.

"Eu te salvei porque eu queria", disse Harry. "Não foi difícil. Foi algo que eu nem precisei pensar para fazer- e eu faria de novo se precisasse". Ele parou dando um profundo suspiro antes de continuar, " E eu suponho que não é assim que um Débito funciona: quando você salva uma pessoa porquê não pode deixar de se preocupar com ela".

Houve silêncio. Draco ainda o olhava com incredulidade, embora Harry pudesse ver um início de compreensão espalhando-se pelo rosto do outro.

"Então você está dizendo," falou Draco, a sua voz estava tão baixa e contrita que ela praticamente não perturbou a quietude, do quarto, "o que você quer dizer é - que nunca houve uma dívida?"

Harry não disse nada, mas o seu silêncio deu a resposta. Ele sentiu afundar-se quando notou os olhos de Draco escurecerem.

"E todo este tempo - você - você _sabia_?" A raiva de Draco fez sua voz aumentar de volume. "Você sabia, que não havia um Débito, mas ainda assim você me fez vir até aqui - e -"

Harry olhou para Draco.

"Desculpa", disse ele calmamente.

O silêncio que se seguiu parecia congelar o ambiente, mais frio do que o inverno lá fora, e Harry ficou sem jeito quando olhou para Draco, que ainda estava sentado rigidamente contra a cabeceira, um punhodireito firmemente fechado nas cobertas da cama. E seus olhos, seus olhos eram a pior coisa- Harry viu a raiva deles se dissipar e ser substituída por um vazio frio e duro, que era mais punitivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Por fim Draco moveu-se. Ele colocou as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou. Sem uma palavra, ele desviou-se de Harry e vestiu a roupa. Harry permaneceu onde estava, fitando as costas do outro sem saber o que dizer.

Quando Draco estava vestido, dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto e a abriu, e sem olhar para trás saiu do aposento, não se incomodando de fechar a porta. Harry ouviu os passos ecoando pelo corredor e o som diminuindo pelas escadas - veio então o som distante da porta da frente se fechando, seguido pelo familiar berreiro do retrato da Senhora Black.

Harry moveu os pés e dirigiu-se para a janela do quarto. Ele olhou através da vidraça enevoada, fitando o jardim nevado da frente, mas Draco já tinha partido.

**4: Inimigos**

As aulas em Hogwarts recomeçaram em janeiro. Hermione regressou da Austrália, com seus pais, e Ron estava novamente de bom-humor, todos os outros também pareciam contentes por estarem de volta à escola e nunca haviam momentos aborrecidos no Salão comunal da Grifinória, que muitas vezes se transformava em um campo de testes para a últimas invenções da Gemialidades Weasley, por conta das amostras que George enviava.

Enquanto Harry olhava vários Grifinórios amontoarem-se em volta de Ron, Dean e Seamus - os rapazes mais velhos festejando e comemorando entusiasmados, os estudantes mais jovens os rodeando com uma curiosidade nervosa (nem todos os testes acabavam bem para as cobaias) - e parecia que tudo estava praticamente do jeito que costumava ser. Harry sorriu um pouco ao passar por eles e sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Ele encontrou-se passando a maior parte do seu tempo livre na biblioteca - com o ruído constante das conversas no salão comunal era difícil de trabalhar, e ele realmente tinha muito o que fazer. Sétimo ano, Transfiguração e poções estavam mais avançados e difíceis do que ele imaginava, especialmente quando ele ainda estava enferrujado pelo ano de escola perdido. E, além de todo o resto, Harry tinha de passar algum tempo preparando aulas para a classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que ele estava _ministrando_.

Hermione e Ron juntavam-se à ele algumas vezes na biblioteca; e Harry não se importava, exceto que Ron tinha desenvolvido um irritante hábito de abandonar os deveres de casa e ficar devaneando em voz alta sobre estratégias de quadribol .

A Professora McGonagall tinha decidido que a habitual Copa de Quadribol seria colocada de lado este ano, mas as casas ainda podiam montar suas próprias equipes e organizar jogos amigáveis. Harry tinha se recusado a participar nesta temporada não oficial, de modo Ron tinha ficado com o posto de capitão da Grifinória. O jogo Grifinória versus Sonserina foi marcado para o início de fevereiro - e Ron parecia determinado a vencer o jogo a todo o custo, que incluía perturbar Harry incansavelmente para jogar como apanhador.

"Pela centésima vez, Ron," Harry olhou-o entediado sobre sua redação de poções. "Não."

Ron lançou as mãos no ar. "Qual é o problema com você, Harry? É quadribol! Você _adora_ quadribol. Lembra?"

As palavras de Ron enviaram uma onda de dor que atravessou Harry. Ron tinha razão - ele amava jogar quadribol, ou, pelo menos, ele costumava adorar. Mas agora, tudo parecia tão ... trivial, inútil. Era mais uma coisa que tinha mudado, outra coisa que amava havia sido tirada dele, e isto o fez sentir-se triste.

"Lamento, Ron," Harry disse com um suspiro. "Eu realmente não posso. Eu não tenho tempo para treinar-"

"Mas você não precisa treinar, Harry!" Ron protestou. "Essa é a parte legal! Tudo o que você precisa fazer é pegar sua vassoura, voar até lá e pegar o pomo, como você sempre fez!"

"Nem sempre," Harry lembrou.

Ron fez uma careta e atirou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

"Eu aposto que você toparia se Malfoy estivesse jogando pela Sonserina", disse ele reprovador, e Harry fez um pingo tão forte na letra 'i' com sua pena que furou o pergaminho. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Hermione olhá-lo com surpresa.

Harry olhou para Ron.

"E porquê", disse Harry, concentrando-se em manter a voz calma, "Eu iria fazer isso por causa de Malfoy?"

"Oh, você sabe," Ron deu de ombros. "Você e ele tem essa coisa ...".

O peito de Harry apertou-se tão drasticamente que doía.

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, Ron", afirmou categoricamente. "Isto é uma completa loucura."

"Não, não, não é," Ron falou contrariado, sentado em frente e gesticulando largamente. "É verdade. Você e Malfoy, vocês tem isto ... esta coisa acontecendo. Competitiva. Obsessiva, mesmo. Como se a única coisa melhor do que pegar o pomo, seja derrotar Malfoy." Ele pausou e riu. "E você gosta, Harry, não pode negar isso."

Harry apertou sua pena com tal força que as plumas perto da ponta, foram praticamente arrancadas.

"Harry", Hermione falou. "Você está espalhando tinta sobre todo o seu trabalho de casa."

Harry olhou para baixo e viu a marca negra se espalhando a partir do ponto onde a pena estava parada. Ele rápidamente levantou a ponta da pena do pergaminho e se ocupou limpando o trabalho quase arruinado para não ter de encarar Ron e Hermione.

_Como se a única coisa melhor que pegar o pomo, fosse derrotar Malfoy ao fazer isto..._

Ele não queria pensar em Draco, sobre o que aconteceu no quarto de Regulus no Largo Grimmauld, na véspera do Réveillon - mas agora as palavras de Ron enviaram uma torrente de imagens pela mente de Harry novamente. E ele não conseguia detê-las, não podia simplesmente desligar a memória de Draco o beijando e ele _retribuindo_ --

"Eu tenho de ir." Harry levantou-se abruptamente o suficiente para fazer seus pensamentos se dissiparem; Ron e Hermione olhavam para ele com surpresa e ele acrescentou rapidamente , "Eu tenho que, hum, ver McGonagall e mostrar o meu plano para as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para o semestre."

Ele enfiou o pergaminho e os livros em sua mochila e, então saiu apressadamente da biblioteca antes de Ron ou Hermione pudessem dizer alguma coisa.

"Tudo bem", disse Harry. "Hoje vamos ter uma aula prática."

Ele estava de pé na frente de sua classe; e neste período os primeiranistas da Sonserina e Grifinória tinham aula de DCAT juntos. À sua direita os Grifinórios estavam observando-o atentamente, enquanto à sua esquerda ele podia ver alguns Sonserinos darem seu melhor para tentar parecerem entediados.

"E, prosseguindo a aula," Harry continuou. "Hoje vou introduzir algo que talvez vocês tenham ouvido falar - Duelos Bruxos."

Isto gerou um murmúrio coletivo de excitação em toda a sala de aula; até mesmo os Sonserinos sentaram-se eretos, parecendo interessados.

"Mas em primeiro lugar, vamos praticar o feitiço que aprendemos na última aula." Harry parou e olhou para a classe. "Alguém pode me dizer qual é?"

Poucas mãos no lado direito da sala de aula foram levantadas. Harry apontou a uma das Grifinórias - ele ainda era um fracasso para se lembrar de nomes.

"O Feitiço de Desarmamento", ela respondeu confiante, e lembrou-o de Hermione. "Expelliarmus".

"Correto", disse Harry com um gesto de anuência. "Expelliarmus é um feitiço particularmente útil para desarmar o inimigo - se ele não tiver uma varinha mágica, ele não pode realmente duelar até tê-la de volta - sim?"

Uma mão foi erguida no lado Sonserino da sala de aula.

"Você disse inimigo", sublinhou o menino Sonserino; ele tinha um nariz arrebitado e olhos atentos. "Isso significa que os duelos Bruxos só são realizados entre inimigos?"

Harry considerou a situação.

"Bem., as pessoas que se desafiam para duelos geralmente têm algo a provar", ele respondeu. "Duelos amigáveis acontecem apenas por diversão, é claro, mas se estamos falando de duelos sérios ... sim, elas tendem aacontecer entre inimigos, ou rivais, destinando-se a mostrar quem é o melhor."

O garoto Sonserino parecia satisfeito com a resposta.

"Tudo bem", Harry continuou. "Vou demonstrar o feitiço, antes de vocês se dividirem em pares para praticar." Ele pausou. "Para isto vou precisar de um voluntário- que só tem de vir até aqui e segurar a sua varinha mágica, só isso."

"Eu faço", veio uma voz do final da sala de aula.

Harry olhou encontrando ali de pé Draco Malfoy, encostado no umbral da porta.

Draco estava com as vestes de escola, completas com a gravata verde e prata num nó frouxo em torno de seu pescoço, e o crachá de Monitor preso na altura do peito. Harry o fitava, atordoado, e esqueceu de respirar.

Houve um silêncio na sala de aula - então os Sonserinos do primeiro ano, vendo o emblema da serpente nas vestes de Draco e as cores da gravata, eclodiu em aplausos. Se algum deles reconheceu Draco, evidentemente o fato de ser um Sonserino, importava mais do que ele ser um Malfoy em completa desgraça.

Draco andou até o corredor central e parou na frente da classe, a alguns metros de distância de Harry. Ele não falou nada, apesar de Harry ter visto um pequeno sorriso levantar os cantos da boca; havia aquela arrogância familiar dos Malfoy novamente, e ao constatar isto, Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

"Tudo bem, então." Harry limpou a garganta, tentando manter a sua voz normal apesar de sua mente estar girando tão rápido que ele mal podia pensar. "Hum, Malfoy, fique aí empunhando sua varinha".

Draco mexeu em seu bolso, e pegou sua varinha mágica, segurando-a em sua mão. Sustentou o olhar de Harry e esperou.

Harry aspirou profundamente e, em seguida, apontou o sua varinha para Draco.

"Expelliarmus", ele disse com voz clara, e a varinha de Draco voou de sua mão projetando-se pelo ar. Harry esticou-se e a apanhou; os Grifinórios aplaudiram, enquanto o Sonserinos permaneceram silenciosos.

Draco ficou onde estava, sem varinha. A expressão de seus olhos era velada, mas seus lábios estavam levemente curvados, enquanto ele fitava Harry à distância, o que fez o peito do moreno apertar com uma sensação estranhamente agradável.

"Então," Harry tentava controlar seus pensamentos quando virou-se para a sua turma. "Vocês acabaram de ver como funciona Expelliarmus. Não é difícil, vocês só precisam se concentrar e ter o cuidado de falar o feitiço corretamente-"

"Duelo Bruxo!" De repente gritou o menino Sonserino com o nariz arrebitado . "Vamos, nós queremos ver vocês duelarem!"

"Não", disse Harry imediatamente. "Isso está completamente fora de questão -"

"Mas o senhor disse que iria nos mostrar um duelo hoje!"

"Eu disse que eu iria _falar_ sobre duelos, eu nunca disse nada sobre -"

Mas o resto da frase foi perdido quando a sala toda (incluindo os Grifinórios, aqueles fedelhos traidores ) prontamente começaram a encher a sala de aula com gritos de "DUELO! DUELO!!"

Draco o olhou de relance parecendo divertir-se.

"Parece uma boa idéia", disse ele, e os gritos ficaram ainda mais altos.

Harry pegou Draco pelo braço e puxou-o de lado.

"O que", ele sibilou, "você está fazendo aqui?"

Draco olhou para ele, se fazendo de desentendido.

"Nós nos separamos....deixando muitas coisas em aberto na última vez", disse ele, e lá estava definitivamente um tom de riso um tanto afetado. "Você lembra ou eu devo -"

"Não! Quer dizer, sim, naturalmente que eu me lembro," Harry cortou desajeitadamente. "Mas como você pode ver, estou dando aula agora - então podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?"

Draco inclinou a cabeça para a crescente balbúrdia da garotada de onze anos.

"Parece que a sua classe quer que demonstremos um duelo", comentou ele, como se fizesse uma observação sobre o clima.

"Tá, claro," Harry disse categoricamente. "Mas isto não vai acontecer."

Para surpresa de Harry, Draco riu abertamente, e em seguida, virou-se para os alunos.

"Tudo bem, gente", disse em voz alta, e os ruídos morreram imediatamente. "O professor Potter aqui, diz que devemos colocar a questão em votação."

"Eu _não_ disse isso!" Harry sussurrou ferozmente, puxando a manga do loiro, mas Draco continuou.

"Portanto, levantem as mãos - em primeiro lugar, quem não quer um duelo?"

Ninguém se mexeu. Um par de garotos até cruzou os braços.

"Tudo bem", disse Draco. "Quem _quer_ ver um duelo?"

O estrondoso rugido de aprovação que acompanhou cada mão levantada no ar fez o coração de Harry pesar.

Ele virou-se para Draco. "De jeito nenhum."

"Porque não?" Os olhos de Draco estavam escuros e brilhantes, ao mesmo tempo. "Você disse a eles que seria uma aula prática."

A turma foi ficando mais barulhenta a cada segundo; os meninos comemorando, gritando e pulando para cima e para baixo, e as meninas, bem, se comportavam de uma maneira que provávelmente deixaria McGonagall horrorizada se ela andasse por ali. O que provavelmente aconteceria muito em breve, se a bagunça continuasse - e Harry não gostava de pensar que ele não conseguia manter sua turma sob controle.

"Certo!" Harry gritou. "Se todos desta classe calarem a boca e voltarem para seus lugares nos próximos cinco segundos, haverá um duelo!"

Ruídos altos de cadeiras sendo arrastadas, e cerca de três segundos depois a turma inteira estava em seus lugares, em completo silêncio, aguardando com muita atenção.

Harry suspirou; ele olhou de relance para Draco, que tinha uma expressão orgulhosa no rosto. Seu bastardo, Harry quase disse em voz alta, mas quando lembrou que era um professor em sala de aula, mordeu a língua no último momento.

Ele virou-se para a turma e os fitou sério.

"Muito bem", disse ele brusco. "Duelos Bruxos. Em duelos reais você precisa ter um padrinho que toma seu lugar se você morrer, mas como nenhum de nós dois- " disse ele dando um olhar direto para Draco, "tem planos de morrer hoje, então não será necessário ".

Ele caminhou até ficar próximo de Draco, e devolveu a varinha não muito deleicadamente e, em seguida, rosnou, "Sómente feitiços seguros, ou eu realmente terei que matá-lo depois disso."

Com isto Harry virou-se e caminhou até o outro canto do espaço aberto da sala de aula; Draco avançou para o lado oposto, colocando uma boa distância entre eles.

"Primeiro tomamos nossas posições", disse Harry, falando para a classe, mas encarando Draco. "Então nós fazemos a mesura de cumprimento".

E, quando Harry o fez sentiu uma faísca de antecipação passar por ele, levando para longe sua ansiedade inicial e fazendo seu batimento cardíaco acelerar com a empolgação. Isto também o fez lembrar de como tinha sido quando ele estava sozinho com Draco no quarto de Regulus, olhando Draco parado lá, seus olhos ficando cinza-escuros na meia luz enquanto ele chegava perto de Harry, e em seguida inclinava-se para...

Draco moveu-se, levantando a varinha e Harry reagiu instintivamente.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ gritou, assim como Draco gritou "_Serpensortia!"_

Uma serpente preta de tamanho médio saiu da varinha de Draco; o feitiço de Harry atingiu-a em cheio, fazendo a serpente voar na direção dos estudantes. As meninas gritaram e todos saltaram de seus lugares para evitar a serpente, que sibilava e se retorcia pelo chão.

Malfoy, seu bastardo, Harry pensou. Ele rapidamente apontou sua varinha para a serpente e gritou, _"Finite Incantatum!" _E a cobra desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça preta.

Draco enviou vários feitiços para ele, os quais Harry desviou, enquanto lutava enviando outros de volta. A cada azaração que passava voando por ele, Harry podia dizer que a varinha de Draco estava ficando mais fraca - e ele lembrava do que Draco tinha dito, que a varinha mágica não estava funcionando adequadamente, desde que Harry a tinha tomado dele.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ Draco gritou, mas desta vez sua varinha jorrou apenas um fraco jato de faíscas, que espoucara e em seguida morreram.  
Harry viu o olhar de consternação no rosto de Draco, ele deu alguns passos para frente e levantou sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente para Draco. Então ele parou - e estava acabado.

O momento pereceu durar uma eternidade e, então, Draco empunhou sua varinha e gritou, enfaticamente, _"Expelliarmus!" _

Harry sentiu a varinha ser arrancada de sua mão - e voou pelo do ar caindo em algum lugar atrás da mesa do professor.

Harry viu a surpresa nos olhos de Draco- então os Sonserinos começaram a comemorar, e Draco olhava para longe. Harry fechou a palma vazia e e ficou lá, sem varinha, assistindo Draco virar-se para seus colegas Sonserinos com um sorriso, e foi o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ele viu no rosto de Draco em muito tempo.

A sineta do almoço tocou antes que Harry conseguisse fazer a classe sossegar depois do duelo. Ele colocou a varinha no bolso enquanto via os estudantes saírem da sala de aula apressados, provavelmente para comentar com os amigos sobre a agitada aula de Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas.

Harry estava inclinado sobre o canto da mesa do professor, súbitamente exausto, e muito ciente da presença de Draco na sala. O loiro estava de pé silenciosamente ao lado, um pouco distante de Harry.

Quando a sala de aula se esvaziou, Draco finalmente deu um passo em frente. Ele ainda mantinha sua varinha em mãos.

"Agora que estamos quites", disse ele a Harry, " minha varinha deve voltar ao normal."

Ele apontou sua varinha para a porta aberta.

_"Colloportus."_ Uma explosão de faíscas dirigiu-se para a porta, que imediatamente se fechou; Harry sequer ouviu o barulho da trava que lacrou firmemente a porta.

Draco parecia satisfeito. Ele virou-se para Harry - que todos os dias, desde aquela tarde no Largo Grimmauld pensava sobre o que ele diria a Draco, o que poderia eventualmente fazer para acertar as coisas entre eles - mas, mais uma vez, agora que Draco estava ali, Harry não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse voltar para Hogwarts," Harry finalmente falou.

Draco não respondeu; fitando o chão, e quando levantou os olhos novamente, sua expressão era sombria.

"O Débito", disse Draco, olhando diretamente para a Harry. "Você podia exigir que eu fizesse qualquer coisa... mas não o fez."

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Você não me deve nada Draco", ele respondeu. "Você nunca deveu."

Draco chegou mais perto.

"Eu sei", disse ele, e agora Draco estava tão perto que Harry podia sentir o calor daquela respiração contra o seu rosto. Ele instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

"Não", disse ele abruptamente.

"Porquê?" Draco exigiu, um desafio pairando em seus olhos. "Porque você não quer?"

"Não", disse Harry, enfrentando o olhar de Draco. "Porque eu quero."

Ele virou-se - mas de repente Draco segurou seu braço e, em seguida, curvou-se colando seus lábios nos de Harry.

O toque dos lábios de Draco contra os seus enviaram um choque elétrico através de Harry - paralisante de início e, em seguida, _libertador_, e seu próximo impulso foi inclinar-se para o beijo, para Draco, e foi o que Harry fez até sua mente superar seus sentidos e voltar ao controle.

Harry empurrou Draco para longe, quebrando contato.

"Pare", ele falou, e podia ouvir o tom indefeso e angustiado em sua própria voz. "Eu sei que você não quer que isso, Draco - você deixou muito claro na última vez."

Os olhos de Draco brilharam, e Harry estava quase certo de que ele daria as costas e sairia da sala sem olhar para trás. Mas Draco não o fez; ele deu um passo à frente novamente, e desta vez ele colocou a varinha de Pilriteiro na mão de Harry e, em seguida, tomou o punho do moreno pressionando a ponta da varinha mágica em seu próprio peito.

Harry piscou, confuso. "O que você está -"

"Use o Feitiço da Verdade", disse Draco, fitando Draco nos olhos. "Veja por si mesmo."

"Draco, isto é -"

"Faça, Harry."

Harry olhou para ele, e finalmente respirando fundo murmurou_, "Veritas". _

Uma luz prateada e dourada saiu da varinha da Draco e fluiu para seu peito - mas ao invés de sensação de formigamento e leveza que Harry havia sentido quando recebeu o feitiço, agora ele sentia como se estivesse intensamente focado. E a coisa mais estranha era que as imagens dele e de Draco que passavam por sua mente, pareciam estranhamente familiares, ainda que diferentes - e levou alguns momentos antes que ele entendesse o por quê.

Então Draco afastou a mão de Harry, quebrando o feitiço, e uma fração de segundo mais tarde, o moreno achava-se prensado na parede ao lado do quadro-negro. Então Draco o estava beijando, do mesmo jeito que Harry havia visto em sua mente antes - como se ele _desejasse_ isto, e desta vez ele sabia que era verdade.

E agora ele beijava Draco de volta, da maneira que ele sempre quis, ele fechou os olhos e deixou sua língua escorregar pela boca de Draco, e sentiu a língua do outro encontrar a sua, e era como o cheiro de grama, gosto de chuva e todas as memórias que ele gostava de lembrar, afinal.

Eles estavam um tanto sem fôlego quando Draco finalmente parou o beijo. Suas mãos estavam no rosto de Harry e o moreno encontrou-se olhando dentro dos olhos do outro, tão perto que eles pareciam um borrão cinza escuro.

"Vem comigo", sussurrou Draco, esfregando os lábios contra os de Harry. "Vamos continuar num lugar mais ... privado."

Harry piscou. "Estamos em Hogwarts - onde vamos encontrar um..."

Draco deu um passo para trás, e havia um brilho em seus olhos, e de repente Harry sabia.

"Vamos", disse ele, sentindo-se um pouco tonto com a excitação. "Eu conheço alguns atalhos."

A maior parte dos estudantes no castelo estava descendo para o almoço e alguns dos habituais atalhos que Harry conhecia, os manteve afastados do corpo de estudantes quando eles saíram da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no primeiro andar, e fizeram seu caminho até o corredor do sétimo andar .

Eles finalmente pararam na frente da parede oposta a tapeçaria de Barnabas.

"Espero que a sala precisa ainda esteja ali", disse Harry, olhando a parede nua e sentindo algumas dúvidas. "O fogo maldito queimou tudo."

"Eu acho só destruiu o a sala de esconder coisas", respondeu Draco, de pé ao lado dele. "Se nós pedimos à sala para se transformar em qualquer outra coisa, ainda deve funcionar".

"Tudo bem, então," Harry disse. " Só espero que ninguém esteja lá dentro, ou não vai funcionar".

Draco assentiu, e ambos começaram a andar. Eles passaram para frente e para trás na frente da parede nua, e Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem enquanto ele se concentrava sobre que tipo de lugar ele queria: _Preciso de um lugar onde eu possa ficar sozinho com Draco ... Eu preciso de algum lugar onde eu e Draco possamos ficar sózinhos...  
_  
Harry virou-se após passar pela terceira vez pela parede, seu coração martelando em antecipação - e estava lá, a familiar e polida porta que tinha mais uma vez magicamente aparecido na parede. Harry fitou Draco, então, ele andou para frente alcançando a maçaneta de latão e cuidadosamente abriu a porta.

Lá havia um quarto, embora não fosse cavernoso como a Sala das Coisas escondidas ou até mesmo amplo como o quartel general da AD. Era do tamanho de um quarto espaçoso, não muito diferente do quarto de Draco na Mansão Malfoy, tapeçarias decoravam as paredes e padrões elaborados como escrita rúnica estavam desenhadas ao longo das bordas do teto, e uma antiga mesa de carvalho era ladeada por duas confortáveis poltronas de espaldar alto. Havia um leve cheiro de fumaça no ar, e as bordas das cortinas pareciam um pouco chamuscadas.

E no meio do quarto, logo abaixo um pequeno lustre, estava uma grande cama coberta com uma colcha de veludo vermelho escuro e fofos travesseiros com fronhas de seda.

Draco entrou no aposento primeiro. Olhou ao redor, e, em seguida, voltou-se para Harry.

"Então", disse ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção da cama. "Você pediu isto?"

"Eu .. Eu só ..." Harry gaguejou um pouco, "Não acho que.."

Draco repente riu.

"Então deve ter sido eu, ," disse ele, dando um sorriso torto, e Harry expirou aliviado quando Draco puxou-o dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás deles.

Harry aproximou-se do loiro e o beijou; Draco prontamente retribuiu, e juntos eles se moveram numa espécie de dança, ainda se beijando, passaram entre as peças de mobília até chegarem na cama.

Draco quebrou o beijo brevemente despiu as vestes. Ele deixou-as cair amontoadas no chão, então em seguida tirou o pulôver e a gravata. Harry fez o mesmo, e quando Draco subiu na cama, Harry o seguiu sem precisar de convite.

A cama era extremamente confortável; os travesseiros eram macios e as cobertas de veludo pareciam suaves sob o toque das mãos de Harry. Draco deitou-se na cama e Harry inclinou-se sobre ele - então eles estavam se beijando novamente, e as mãos de Draco seguravam a cabeça de Harry o puxando para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo.

Quando a boca de Harry deixou a do loiro para traçar sua mandíbula, Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás deixando um som suave e profundo escapar de sua garganta. Harry puxou o decote da camisa do outro e beijou seu pescoço, sugando o local próximo da clavícula, que fez Draco gemer, se arquear e agarrar-se nos cabelos de Harry. O moreno riu suavemente com os lábios ainda grudados na pele do outro- acariciando as laterais do corpo de Draco, deixando seus dedos deslizarem sob a camisa do loiro.

Draco de repente pegou o punho de Harry, fazendo-o parar. "Espera".

Harry imediatamente parou; ele podia sentir uma súbita tensão em Draco quando ele afastou o corpo.

"O que?" ele perguntou, procurando algo no rosto do outro. "O que há de errado?"

Draco evitava os olhos de Harry; e ficou quieto por um momento.

"Eu prefiro ficar com a camisa", ele disse finalmente, com uma casualidade forçada em seu tom. "Sabe, eu tenho algumas cicatrizes ...".

Harry voltou-se e olhou para ele.

"Draco." Ele esperou até que o outro rapaz levantasse os olhos para ele. "É comigo que você está falando - cicatrizes não incomodam."

"Não, é que são..." Draco hesitou e olhou longe novamente. "Eles não são nada bonitas ...".

Harry moveu-se e passou o dorso da mão levemente no rosto de Draco.

"Deixe-me ver", ele sussurrou. "Por favor".

Draco fechou os olhos. Finalmente ele respirou profundamente e soltou o pulso de Harry.

Muito lentamente, cuidadosamente, Harry abriu os botões da camisa Draco, começando de baixo e subindo lentamente, então, gentilmente abriu os lados da camisa e afastou o tecido.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e, em seguida, fitava com um horror mudo - não porque as cicatrizes fossem feias, marcas nodosas esculpidas em todo o tórax e tronco do outro, mas porque ele não podia sequer imaginar o tipo de dor que Draco tinha sofrido por cada uma um delas.

Levantou os olhos para encontrar os olhos de Draco sobre ele, observando suas reações.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou, muito suavemente.

"Sectumsempra", disse Draco, e, depois, baixou o olhar. "Depois - depois de vocês escaparam, Voldemort certificou-se de minha família seria... adequadamente punida".

Harry sentiu como se o seu sangue tivesse congelado nas veias; e então um arrepio terrível passou por cada centímetro de seu corpo. Naquela noite na Mansão Malfoy - sua única preocupação tinha sido certificar-se que todos saíssem de lá em segurança. Nem uma única vez ele pensou no destino dos Malfoys quando Voldemort retornasse e descobrisse que todos os prisioneiros haviam escapado.

"Elas não doem mais," Draco continuou calmamente ", mas as cicatrizes nunca desaparecerão".

Harry lembrou-se do que Snape tinha dito sobre o Sectumsempra, de como haveriam cicatrizes se a poção de Ditane não fosse aplicada imediatamente, e com um grande desamparo Harry lembrou que ele também tinha infligido o Sectumsempra em Draco antes. As horríveis memórias do sangue jorrando profusamente do rosto e tórax de Draco voltaram à mente de Harry, o fazendo sentir-se doente.

E agora ele mal podia olhar para Draco - não quando eles sabiam que Draco havia ganho essas cicatrizes por causa de Harry, e de um cruel feitiço e que Harry havia usado nele.

"Draco," disse Harry, sua voz estrangulada, "Eu estou -"

Mas Draco apenas balançou a cabeça, e, puxou Harry para baixo beijando-o na boca, cortando as palavras. Harry fechou os olhos com força, abraçou o loiro apertado e o beijou de volta, de maneira fervente, desesperada- e esperava que de alguma maneira Draco soubesse do quão arrependido ele estava, de como ele desejava que Draco não tivesse sido aquele que pagou por aquilo que ele havia feito.

Os beijos ficaram mais urgentes; Harry sentiu os dedos de Draco abrirem a suas calças e, em seguida, num movimento surpreendente, Draco os rolou na cama e as posições foram invertidas. Agora Harry estava deitado de costas, inclinado contra os travesseiros, e Draco sentado sobre seus quadris, os joelhos nos lados do corpo de Harry.

Harry inspirou fortemente quando sentiu a ereção de Draco prensada contra a sua. Então o loiro começou a se mover para frente e para trás, lentamente, de modo que os quadris ficassem completamente colados - Harry atirou a cabeça para trás e grunhiu, Draco inclinou-se e o beijou de maneira quente e febril. Então ele quebrou o beijo, respirando pesadamente; e segurou-se com força no travesseiro de Harry começando a se esfregar no moreno. O ritmo das investidas ficou mais forte e rápido, e quando Draco investiu mais uma vez Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro travar --

Eles gozaram ao mesmo tempo, suspirando ofegantes; Harry puxou o loiro para baixo e beijou-o duramente, de boca aberta, beijou-o como se fosse o fim do mundo, como se nunca fosse beijar alguém deste jeiito novamente.

Quando as ondas de prazer começaram a diminuir, suas testas ainda estavam coladas e Harry se deu conta que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados. Os olhos de Draco ainda estavam fechados, embora se abrissem lentamente quando sentiu Harry se mover ligeiramente.

Os olhos de Draco ficaram desfocados por alguns instantes até retomarem o brilho costumeiro e os cantos de sua boca curvaram-se num sorriso, mas ele nada disse quando soltou a mão de Harry e moveu-se para deitar ao lado do outro na cama. Harry permaneceu onde estava, ainda que sua camisa entivesse embolada nas costas e a mancha molhada na frente de suas calças semi-despidas começasse a ficar desconfortável e pegajosa.

O silêncio encheu o quarto e Harry não estava certo do que fazer a seguir - ele realmente nunca fora tão longe com ninguém. O que se deve dizer depois? E era normal querer fazer novamente, neste instante?

Harry deu um olhar de lado para Draco, deitado ao seu lado, a camisa dele estava aberta e deste ângulo as cicatrizes em seu corpo pareciam sombras difusas, como truques de iluminação.

O silêncio cresceu mais e mais e Harry se perguntou como aquilo iria terminar: eles poderiam considerar como uma experiência que se faz uma única vez e seguir cada um para o seu lado, dizendo que não significou nada. Que inferno, eles passaram os últimos sete anos fazendo exatamente isso, jogando este - este joguinho particular. Draco poderia provavelmente continuar fazendo isto também, mas ele não estava certo de que poderia agüentar outros sete anos até alguma outra coisa acontecer.

"Odeio dizer isto, Potter," Draco finalmente falou, quebrando o silêncio. "Mas isso foi -"

"Bom?" Harry despejoue, em seguida, segurou a respiração.

Houve uma pausa.

"Eu ia dizer super incrível," disse Draco. "Mas eu acho que bom também serve."

Harry sentiu uma onde de imenso alívio percorrê-lo; e, de repente tudo que ele queria era apenas ficar deitado ali com Draco o dia intero, ainda mais se ele pudesse. Ele sentia como o resto do castelo fosse um outro mundo, um mundo poderia prosseguir sem eles por enquanto.

"Sobre o duelo." Draco apoiou-se em seu cotovelo virando-se para encarar Harry. "Você me deixou ganhar."

Harry reuniu o seu olhar. "Sim, eu deixei."

"Você me permitiu te embaraçar na frente da sua turma. As pessoas vão falar sobre isso por semanas. Meses, até".

"Sim, eles vão."

Draco olhou para ele. "Porquê?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"Porque você é o melhor", disse ele simplesmente.

Houve um momento de silêncio; e Harry viu uma breve expressão filtrar-se pelo rosto de Draco.

"Tem certeza de que não fez isto para eu começar a dormir com você?" Draco perguntou, e a seriedade fingida na sua voz fez Harry sorrir.

"Como você disse," Harry respondeu em tom leve. "As pessoas vão falar sobre esse duelo por meses. Eu provavelmente vou precisar de alguma... como direi, distração".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É justo", disse ele, e deu a Harry um sorriso malandro.

Harry sorriu, então se inclinou, tomou o rosto de Draco nas mãos e o beijou na boca, de forma longa e profunda.

O Pomo tinha sido capturado - o jogo estava terminado, e agora o resto das suas vidas poderia começar.

- fin -


End file.
